


A mysterious letter

by The Bookwyrm (Amicitia)



Series: Vigil's Keep RP archives [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Grey Wardens, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amicitia/pseuds/The%20Bookwyrm
Summary: It's 9:45 Dragon, a year after the Exalted Council. The Grey Wardens are allowed to take back Vigil's Keep in order to reestablish themselves as a reliable order once more. Despite the Grey Wardens having proved themselves in the fight against Corypheus, suspicion is still rampant.The wardens have received a mysterious letter. Several wardens have been dispatched to Weisshupt to discover why. The story covers their journey there, what they discover and the difficulties they face along the wayRoderick Vimes (45) - Warden Commander - Human mage, knight enchanter & spirit healerBalgair (17) - Warden - Human warriorJohn Silvershield (24) - Warden - Human mage, Knight EnchanterJavier (20) - Warden - Human Rogue, Assassin----------Balgair, Javier and John embark on a mission to Weisshupt and get to know each other.





	1. Putting the Band Together

**Author's Note:**

> It is Dragon 9:45. Post Inquisition and trespasser. The Grey Wardens have returned to Vigil’s Keep and are attempting to rebuild. This is a chronicle of their adventures. This is a curated version of the roleplay that happens on the Vigil’s Keep RP. Most of the original text by the players have been left intact, although some have been edited in to assist in understanding the plot. DM’s notes have also been included in some parts.
> 
> It's 9:45 Dragon, a year after the Exalted Council. The Grey Wardens are allowed to take back Vigil's Keep in order to reestablish themselves as a reliable order once more. Despite the Grey Wardens having proved themselves in the fight against Corypheus, suspicion is still rampant. 
> 
> The lack of a commanding officer has left the Order in shambles and Roderick Vimes has been appointed as the current Warden-Commander of the Ferelden wardens. As such, he seeks to rebuild the order amidst the chaos that is now Thedas. With the mage factions divided, the templars scrambling to rebuild themselves, the Inquisition disbanded, and the threat of Fen'harel hanging over their head, how will the Grey Wardens handle themselves?
> 
> Choices from the games that are present in this setting:
> 
> Inquisition has been disbanded by the Inquisitor.  
> Current Divine is Divine Victoria.  
> The Wardens were not exiled after Adamant and are given this chance to prove themselves.  
> The Templar Order is still tied to the Chantry although members are few.  
> College of Enchanters, led by Grand Enchanter Fiona, exists together with the Circles led by Grand Enchanter Vivienne.  
> The Hero of Ferelden has left their post in search of ending the Calling.  
> Current monarchs are Alistair and Anora.  
> Orlais is ruled by Empress Celene.  
> Dragons are making a comeback.  
> Dark spawn are present but not sentient or working together. However they're present in many areas.  
> Agents of Fen'Harel are about, but not playable until you've been around for a while  
> Seekers are being rebuilt

The Warden-Commander, Roderick. sighed as he ran through the copious amounts of paperwork on his desk. They were never ending. If it wasn’t warden related matters, it had to do with the Arling. He honestly regretted taking up the post, but where else could his wardens and him have gone after the events of the Inquisition? 

They had needed a place to go and Vigil’s Keep was the best option. It was far enough in the south, away from the feuding wardens in the north and he had hoped to keep it that way. But life in Thedas was never like that. Everytime a good man hopes for something good, it gets stolen away.

Upon his desk, he found an unmarked letter. Inconspicuous in every way, with a note from the Ravenmaster that it had arrived. As he read it, his brows furrowed together. The letter was from Weisshaupt, requesting the aid of his wardens. And they had to be quiet. There were instructions to the meeting place.

Roderick flipped the letter around, trying to see if there was any mark indicating who sent it. None. No name, no markings, no symbols, not a clue as to who had sent it. It was interesting nevertheless, and he began drafting a letter to whichever warden wanted to pick the mission up. 

\----------------------------------

Balgair stood in front of the mission board, holding the leaf of paper in his hand. It was difficult to figure out what it said, but he took the paper nevertheless and made his way to the Commander’s room, knocking politely on the door.

“Come in,” the commander instructed as he looked up from his paperwork. It was one of the newer wardens, the farm boy. Balgair opened the door then blinked, a bit owlishly, at Roderick. He had previous encountered the man, but had not figured out that it was the commander he had been speaking to.

"Oh, ye're te commander ten?" He sounded a bit confused at first before moving into the room and closing the door. He would move over to the desk before laying the envelope down, very gingerly, and stepping back a step or so.

Seeing the letter, Roderick hmmed a bit. 

“Interested in carrying out that one eh?” the commander asked with a slight smile.

"And, aye, Ah would be, if Ah knew what eet says. Ye see, Ah canna read, Ser,” Balgair blushed a bit, embarrassed by his lack of education.

Roderick squinted at Balgair. That he had not expected from the boy. He placed the quill to the side, reaching for the letter to assist his warden. "Fair enough. I wouldn't expect everyone to read. Let me see which one is it.”

"Well... this one... seems like someone at Weisshaupt needs our help, and doesn't want the other wardens to know. There's been some infighting of late at the Keep over there. We're kind of just ignoring their letters for the time being," he said gesturing to a pile at the side. 

"Mostly just one group trying to get our support, and the other groups trying to get our support... I'm keeping us as neutral as possible. That being said, Weisshaupt is a fair distance from here and I'd prefer you not go alone on this given how new you are to our cause... and your training. Or lack of it. Someone sneaky might be good given the nature of it."

Balgair nods as he listens to the commander for a moment before asking, "What are te details? And, who would ye reccomend to accompany me? What are tey fighting aboot? And, why would te wardens stay out o' te conflict if we've been asked to help by bote sides?"  
He was curious, and also concerned about what kind of trouble he might be walking into if he did accept this mission.

Roderick paused for a bit as he gave it some thought. It wouldn’t be right to send this youngling out that far north without some help. 

"One of the senior wardens. I might send Skaldrin. He hasn't been out for a while... though Javier works fine. His leg is better and you've worked with him before,” Roderick trailed off as he thought about it. Javier had previously been injured in a trip down to the Deep Roads and while Roderick wasn’t keen on sending him out so soon, the boy was fairly good at being quiet.

"Javier might be better... and well, they're fighting about how things should be done. Politics and the like. Just whether we should support some lord or something. I'm not really clear on the details. I've made our Keep's stance, Darkspawn and nothing else. Perhaps someone in the Keep wants to remain neutral and wants to get out. If so, help them."

Balgair nods, then froze a bit, suddenly remembering something Conner had mentioned about his accent. "Is Javier good wit words? Or, ye dunna tink tey would dismiss me because O' me accent, or tink less O' me do ye, and see it as an insult ta send somebody tat sounds like a peasant?" He had been a little worried about how he sounded since Conner mentioned it to him on the training grounds.

Roderick shook his head. “Wardens are wardens. We don’t care where you’re from or who you are as long as you fight the darkspawn. And no this isn’t an official meeting, else id send someone more senior. I think you and Javier can head out. Subterfuge is better for this. Take along a writ of conscription. If anyone asks why you are out, just tell them you’re recruiting.”

Balgair nods to Roderick before smiling, "Alright ten, Ah'll do it. What do Ah need ta tell Javier when Ah locate him? Wouldena he still be in te infirmary ten?" He would stand and await further instructions.

Roderick thought for a moment. “Come back alive. Both of you. You can brief Javier on my instructions.” He trusted the young man anyway as he sent them away. Balgair seemed reliable, even if he was young. It would be a good mission for the both of them anyway.

\-----------------------  
On the road, the two young wardens travelled together, Javier was taking the lead on this, even though Balgair was the one who had asked him. He was the more senior of them, both in age and in the time they served as wardens. The Anderfels was an arid land and he figured mules would make a better mount than horses.

The rogue checked that they had their maps around, before squeezing the side of his mule to get them going. It was going to be a long ride. With him, he carried along his writ of conscription, just in case people wanted to stop them. The road ahead was quiet, recovering from the Blight, the Breach... and all that, there were few people about save lots and lots of farmland. At least things were growing.

Turning to Balgair, he asked his companion, “How's the dreams been treating you?" Balgair had recently undergone the Joining. Not all the Order’s secrets were known to him just yet, but he was just checking in on his fellow.

At the thought of the question, Balgair shudders a bit, "Ah tink Ah saw sometin similar ta Myrrh, only te exact opposite. She was te single scariest thing Ah've eveh seen, and surrounded by Darkspawn." He goes silent for a few moments before looking back to Javier. "Hae ye eveh seen anytin like tat?"

Javier paused. "She... she... oh broodmothers," he said with a shudder. "It is possible... and no I've not yet seen one. I haven't been a warden long enough for us to find one. I've not been a warden long, but I've been... fighting long enough at least. I mean with you lot, it was the first Ogre I've seen as well."

Balgair nods, "Why would Ah start dreamin' aboot te darkspawn?" As they made their way he would look over to the other man, frowning a bit with thought. "What does eet mean ta be a Grey Warden? Te joinin' raises more questions fer me, and I dunna understand why it's done tat way..."

Javier chuckled. "The taint runs in our blood. We are like them, but we have a soul... What they encounter, we will feel. As they will to us. Sometimes we hear the song that they hear, like during the False Calling... you would have heard of that. The time where the Wardens were called and... well that did wonders to our reputation... and why is what done in what way? I'll do my best to explain what I know."

Balgair nods, listening to what was said before speaking again, "So tat's why we dri... take te drink. Is tat te secret ta te wardens' effectiveness?" He had heard very little about the wardens before he decided to join them, and still wasn't entirely sure it was the right decision.  
Javier nodded his head. "It makes us immune from... the contracting the taint. We won't turn into ghouls from fighting them. You saw how fast it affects anyone who catches it on Seth. We at least, have more decades of life left. If he hadn't gone through with the ritual, he'd have turned into a ghoul within a matter of days."

Balgair nods as he listens over what Javier had to say. "Ah see," was all he said in response. As they rode he would be quiet, for the most part, a look of utter excitement on his face as he studied the landscape around them, hoping, silently, that their trip would be across mostly open terrain, even though he knew that that could be bad for them, but he'd never been away from his farm home until last week, and now he was a warden, and carrying out his first mission. He would right gone, if he knew how, and tell everybody back home about it. "Are there very many dangers on the way?

Javier looked at Balgair. "Bandits, outlaws, possibly dragons, giants, bears. The usual sort. I doubt we'll run into any Venatori or Templars, but we might run into apostate mages or rogue templars. stragglers. Maybe the Carta if we're unlucky. Although there are perks to being a grey warden. Few would be stupid to attack us. We are known for our prowess."

Balgair nods, "I see..." 

He, himself, hasn't seen combat but once, and that was when they went into the deep roads, and he was scared to his words ebd the whole time. He had helped bring down an ogre, so bandits shouldn't be a worry. Right? Right?!

The boy swallows dryly as he thinks over the answer he'd received. He was hoping for a Nothing, it'll all be smooth sailing all the way there, but that wasn't the answer he'd been given. After a moment he would raise a brow, looking to Javier, "Dragons? Surely those ain't real, are tey?" He'd never seen a dragon either, or heard any actual tale of anybody seeing them in person.

Javier looked at Balgair for a bit, realising he might be scaring the boy. "They're real all right, but we probably won't see them. If we do, we'll hide. Not an issue Balgair. I'll take care of you."  
Balgair nodded, "Alright." He allowed his thoughts to wander a bit, "You know, Ah've already seen more tan Ah eve tought Ah would in me life, an' all in jes a short time." The boy was but 17, after all, and feared he was te one most likely to screw a mission like this up.  
The duo continued slowly down the road on their mules.

\--------------------  
Back at the Keep, Roderick realised that it was probably NOT a good idea to send them off without someone older. And a mage to boot. Hence a note was quickly sent to John, asking him to catch up to the duo. Which wouldn’t be difficult. Since they were both riding mules.  
DM’s notes: John at this point joins the RP  
\-----------------------------------

The weather was nearly as good as John’s mood - an azure sky with sparse, white clouds and the sun shining, and the way didn't see too long. After half an hour the fortress was but a small, insignificant dot in the distance. The path was not in a very good condition but still rideable, and the mare he had been given was quite a good horse, not difficult to ride and quite fast. He hoped to meet the Wardens he was going to escort in the evening, although that could vary on the quality of the path he took.  
The landscape was quite beautiful, with plenty of emerald green plains, and he relaxed, not worrying too much about his task for now.

The two wardens May have had a head start, but Javier as pacing them so that their mules could last. It would be a long trip after all. Plus he expected mountains. 

“Oh life gets exciting. This is Thedas. Things haven’t exactly been quiet since the Fifth Blight. I’m surprised we both grew up alive.”  
As he glanced back, he spotted some dust in the distance. “Hullo, we might have a visitor crossing our paths.”

Balgair laughed, "Ah suppose yer right. Eet's still more tan Ah eve' expected." At mention of the visitor he would turn to look in the same direction as Javier, his hand moving to his sword hilt. "Trouble, ye tink?"

Back at John, he could distinguish two figures in the distance. Two persons riding on mules, at the speed of a snail. They turned, but he couldn't see precisely if they were looking at him or something else, the dust his horse was making blocking his sight. He approached at the same pace, thinking the two were merchants until he was able to recognize the uniform of the Wardens and then their faces, which matched the description he had been given. 

Hoy they were faster than a snail! Maybe turtle pace thank you. And making decent pace, just nothing galloping and stuff. It’d just be a sustained pace! 

“Keep wary,” Javier instructed Balgair as John drew closer.  
Balgair nodded to Javier as the man approached, "Alright."

"Excuse me, are you the two Wardens sent for the anonymous letter we've received?" John asked them when he caught up.

“Aye, that’d be us,” Javier said as he looked at John. The man looked slightly older than them. “Are we needed back at the keep? I’m afraid I don’t recognise you though,” he said. But the man knew about the letter. Roderick would have given John some sort of official document to identify himself to the other two.

"No, I'm just supposed to come along, that's what the Commander said." replied John as he dismounted the horse, to search for the letter and orders.  
"There we go." he said as he showed the papers. Being Commander truly must get tiring with all the administration to do, he thought  
"Forgive my manners, I almost forgot to present myself. I'm John Silvershield, Warden and Knight-Enchanter."

Javier checked the papers. All was in order. Javier looked at John suspiciously though. "Did he send you along to make sure we stayed out of trouble? I know Balgair's joining wasn't the smoothest but we don't need to be baby sat... either way... nice to meet you John, the name's Javier and this here is Balgair."

"To make sure you stay out of trouble? If he wanted to, he'd have sent some Warden he knew. I think he's more testing the three of us, so better show him what we can do. By the way, what are you specialized in? I'd prefer to know that before we get in trouble and can't discuss tactics,” John said as he got to know his fellow wardens.

Once John reached them he let Javier do the talking until John asked about specializations, he knew the correct answer to that for himself was, of course, none. "Ah dunna hae one. Before Ah arrived at te keep Ah had neve' seen battle, but since, Ah hae survived meeting an ogre."

John tried not to look shocked at Balgairs answer. He opened his mouth, wanted to say "Wait, the Commander accepted you just like that?", realized that was quite rude, shut his mouth for a second, then finally said :

"What?... Like, what weapon do you prefer to use then?"

John hoped the boy was truly a good fighter and hadn't just hidden behind a crate during the entire fight against the ogre, since he had "survived meeting an ogre" and not "helped slay an ogre".

Balgair blinks, "Ah hae only used one sword, tis is a new one tat Ah got from te quarter master before tis trip, but te oter one was a bastard sword too. Ah killed tree O' te darkspawn wit it. Ah attempted to sever te tendon on te back O' eet's foot, and ta hamstring it, but Ah dunna tink tat did anytin... Tough, as two others delivered possibly fatal blows I shoved my sword, to te handle, up eet's arse."

"One handed sword or two handed?" he simply asked, quite impressed the fellow had been brave enough to fight Darkspawn without any training.

Balgair thinks for a moment as he turns over ideas and images of different poses in his head before finally responding, "Bote. Ah like te versatility tat te bastard sword gives. Ah plan on learnin' how ta use a shield wit me sword eventually, fer now Ah dunna hae one ta use so Ah'll work on learnin' ta use one wit bote hands, and in eiter hand by eetself."

"I'll give that to you, the bastard sword is quite nice, yet it doesn't have the power of a two-handed sword you'd use against heavy armored opponents. Personally, I use both the two-handed sword and the shield, but it gives the whole set a terrible handling when I don't use magic,” the knight-enchanter said.

Balgair nods, shaking his head, "Ah dunna know how ta use magic..." He didn't remember much about mages from his childhood, but it was never a good encounter when they came to the village demanding supplies be given to them without any compensation. He shakes his head a bit bringing his thoughts back to the present, "Fer heavier armored opponents it might be best ta learn ta use a larger weapon, maybe something like what te commander carries as his weapon." He didn't know that it also served as his staff, he just thought it was some sort of polearm.

"That's better for you - more time to focus on melee, less foes to worry about," John said. It's more a burden than a gift nowadays, with the Chantry's old way of training mages. And the demons don't make it any better.  
"I don't think you should train in every weapon for now. Just become a good swordman and that shall do the trick for the moment. Of course you'll need to learn how to use the others in case you don't have a sword ready, but that's rare enough. I didn't get to see the Commander fighting nor training, what does he use?”

Balgair tilts his head a bit as he thinks a little, "It looks like some form of polearm." He could see that pikemen, or spearmen would have a decent advantage in combat when it came to heavier armored opponents, though he also thought that a mace or maul would be a good option as well, though they would lack any real reach.

John smiles in approval. "Polearms and especially staffs are great weapons. You don't need to hide them and you can knock opponents out or disarm them instead of killing them. Hell, I even knew a monk who managed to defeat a group of bandits with his staff."

Balgair nods, "Eet would be nice, haeing tat kind of advantage ove ye enemy. Ah tink eet would make fighting te darkspawn easier too.

"It would. However the tip of a lance surely would break too easily against armor to make it an effective weapon, and I can't imagine even the Hero of Ferelden taking an ogre down with a staff either." John answered. 

Balgair nods a bit, "Likely not, but Ah canna say tat Ah know much aboot te hero of Ferelden." He frowned a bit, oh the joys of living in an isolationist village.

"A living legend and probably the savior of Ferelden, if not Thedas in its entirety. That's all one needs to know,” the mage said.

Javier meanwhile watched the two of them talk shop with wry amusement.  
John suspiciously glanced at Javier, taking a look at Javier's weapons and asked him, "More the silent, sneaky kind, eh?"

The man was younger than him, wore light armor, seemed rather handy with swords and daggers and was quite silent - the typical profile of an assassin to him, and boy did he despise them.

"So Javier, you're more the bard or the shadow?" he said whilst instinctively checking if his sword was in its sheath.

Javier nodded his head at the mention of the silent and sneaky time. "The commander sends me to where I am needed... and a little bit of both I suppose. Although I'm rather horrible at singing. Studied at the university for a bit. Then got tired of it, so I left."

The last bit was said quickly. "Come on, we best get on our way. You got a horse, we got mules, we need to make the speed. It's a long trip."

Welcome to Vigil's Keep John, here are your teammates : a farmer who has fought once in his life and a rogue that should never been out of your sight if you want to stay alive! Perhaps I deserve this for taking a weird looking mission after all...

"You're right. Let's go before we get covered by dust." He climbed back on his horse, careful to go at a slower pace as the trip would take long.

Balgrair noticed John's discomfort, though didn't know the source so he ignored it, thinking that to likely be the best course for now. His eyes still scanned the area around them with an innocent excitement the road weary seemed to have forgotten. A bright smile rested on his lips as he rode on. 

Personally, he trusted Javier, he had been injured on the mission into the deep roads, and yet continued trying to fight. The little man had some spunk to him.

Their journey would be slow, though they might have to put up with Javier prattling on whenever they encountered any avians. The boy chatted to fill the silence. Odd habit for a rogue.

Their travels would mostly be uneventful, save for one night when they were asleep, with Balgair on watch when a roar was heard. A dragon would fly over at night, it’s huge silhouette blocking the night sky, followed by the draft from its wings as it skimmed the tree cover but that was it. It didn’t see the trio and perhaps it was better that way.

Balgair jumps to his feet once he hears the roar before looking around. He looked up when he heard it overhead then ran in the direction it flew off, trying to keep the massive creature in sight for a bit, as he tried to memorize every detail he could about the thing. He only ran about fifty meters, careful not to venture too far from the camp. It was probably stupid to do so, and he'd probably hear about how stupid it was once he told the others about it, but he was excited to have seen something else right out of the paige's of legend.

He would make his way back to the camp, much more carefully than he'd ran out of the camp. Maybe he hadn't woken the others, or maybe the dragon hadn't.

Suddenly a question came to mind. What would he have done had the dragon seen him and decided he looked like a good snack? Become a snack, he guessed.

Javier was not a heavy sleeper and the roar of the dragon had woken him up. When he got out of the tent, he panicked, seeing Balgair not around and started looking about, drawing his daggers... only to see the boy come running back from... wherever he had been. 

"What's going on?" he asked, daggers still poised.

Balgair blinks, still smiling a bit, and a little winded. "Ah saw a dragon!", he said with an air of excitement, "Eet flew over, tat way!" He says, motioning in the direction the dragon had flown.

John slept like a log the first part of the night, but then got woken up by a strange noise - something like the roar of an incredibly big creature, probably a wyvern or dragon. No, I must have dreamt - surely I'm too much on my guards. he thought, and was about to fall asleep as he heard footsteps and familiar voices talking.  
"Ah saw a dragon!" he heard Balgair say.  
He took his sword and shield and left the tent in simple clothes, hoping the beast was far enough but not wanting to take too many risks.  
"It left without seeing us you think?" he asked.

"Eet didn't slow down, so Ah tink eet didn't see us, or if eet did eet didn't tink we were wort it's attention." He paused for a moment before he grinned again, "Ah've gotta tell me broters aboot this if Ah eve see tem again.

"If you ever see them again? Don't worry too much about that, your home still is where you left it." John put his sword back and looked at the sky, looking slightly displeased. "A majestic creature like this over our heads- and yet I managed to sleep when I could've seen it. Although it's surely better to not see it from too near..."

Balgair chuckles, "Eet's no tem Ah'm worried aboot still begin ter. Eet's me being able ta return before Ah meet me end. Ah chose ta become a warrior, without any trainin', Hell, Ah canna eve's read and right. Ah hae no delusions aboot livin' a long life, ah can only hope tat I become useful before Ah do die, and Ah'll try my best ta live me life ta te fullest while Ah can."

"Don't be pessimist,” John chided. “You haven't joined the local militia which sends you on suicide missions: you're part of the elite of Ferelden's fighters, and besides the Taint doesn't let everyone live. It chooses us as much as we decide to join the Grey." he answered in a confident tone. That, and the fact I'm not going to let my teammates be slayed that easily.

Balgair gave another chuckle, "Ah'm no pessimistic, Ah'm jes comfortable wit wha' te future might hold. And, Ah understand tat aboot being among te elite, tat's why I struck out to join te wardens. I wanted ta be more tan jes a farmer."

John shrugged: "If you say so. Just keep training and it should be fine.", although he found it strange to talk about having no delusions in living a long life whilst wanting to keep the moral high. It's starting to get late. I'd better get some rest before we have to leave, and I can bother everyone during the trip.

Javier remained silent during the whole conversation. Mostly because he saw no need to add to it, although he was surprised at Balgair being unable to read. It made sense when he thought about it. He had been from nobility and had been taught to read at a young age.  
“What much is true Balgair, heck maybe one day you might even be warden-commander.”

"Who knows what the future will bring. Now if you'll excuse me, it's a short time before we leave - good night." With that John returned to his tent, and, at first unable to fall asleep, thought about his family. It had been years since he had seen them, first with the Circle, then the Blight and Thaw hunt. He wondered if they even were still alive, and went back to sleep with more doubts than he had woken up with.


	2. Sandstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio encounter a sandstorm that leads them to desperate circumstances when their guide gets injured.

Their journey to the Anderfels would actually be fairly uneventful. Javier seemed to be pretty good at reading maps. Occasionally he’d slip off, blending into the darkness to scout ahead, then coming back and spooking his fellow wardens when reporting there was nothing ahead.

Once in a while, they’d had to scavenge for food. Especially along the stretches they took. The instructions had been clear, don’t be seen. That meant moving with stealth and Javier was an expert at that... hopefully his fellows were as well, or at least able to follow his guidance.

Javier would stop them at a stream, allowing their horses to drink.  
“We’ll have to be careful on our water sources from here on. Especially for our mounts... more so for yours John.”

He’d draw a rough map in the ground, on where there were water holes along their path.

“And a lot of dust.”

The heat became more and more of a problem for John, leading his armor to overheating often, and making them have to renew their water supplies regularly.

"Hmm. I've tried to get it changed for an Anderfel courser, but those are pricey."

He took a look at the map on the ground. There weren't many spots for water, and he didn't like the weather, being more used to the temperate climate of Ferelden.

"It probably is better that way - wind is enough to cover up our tracks. How many days until the next town? I would sell my armor for a fresh drink right now."

Balgair hadn't donned his armor just yet and made sure to avoid drinking from his water skins until he'd tended to his mule at each stop, which included watering the mule before he took a drink. His lips had likely begun to split from the parchment, though tending to the mount first at a rest stop was a lesson he'd learned long ago. He was thankful that most of the clothing he owned was almost threadbare, as it allowed them to breath. When he had money the first thing, he would buy was new clothes.

He looked at the map Javier drew and tilted his head. "Where are we, and where are we're heading on this map?

Javier pointed out the areas as he spoke about them.  
"We're heading to the southern Anderfels, to the fortress of Weisshaupt. Back in the first Blight it was a strategic place for it was both protected from major darkspawn attacks and near to the Tevinter Imperium. As for where we are, ask our guide. I'm totally lost since we left Orlais."  
Balgair stares flatly at John as he speaks, waiting patiently for him to finish speaking. "Ah know where we're goin'," he says, “Ah'm te reason we're oot here, because Ah took te letter ta te commander ta ask aboot and accept eet. Ah was asking aboot on te map Javier drew." He didn't know the history of the place but didn't quite see how it was relevant to the mission.

Javier smirked a little when John said he had been looking for an anderfels courser. “The Keep’s been in a sorry state for a bit and... we don’t have much funds to work with. If you have relatives the commander can make use, I’m sure he’d welcome it...”

“We’ll do our best to make stops at each spot... but we travel at night. I can’t chart where we are without the stars. Our steeds would last a few days without water,” although he looked worriedly at John’s horse.

It was probably a good thing Vimes had decided on Javier rather than Skaldrin the dwarf. The dwarf knew nuts about star trekking (across the universe).

Javier pointed out where they were on their map, and then he’d point to the next watering hole. “That’s where we’re going. Do. Not. Get. Lost. I have no idea how to teach you two to read the stars within a night to work out where we are. Water your horses, get some rest. We’ll ride once the stars are clear enough for me to work out our path.”

There was of course, the more well-known caravan routes.  
The men had time to think of plans and situations and ideas. Javier meanwhile pulled out a star chart and was staring at it intently while looking at his own map of the Anderfels.

John thought a while about contacting his family once he'd be back in Ferelden. They could become an ally of the Wardens and also gain a powerful support back, but he had not seen them for more than ten years, so he decided to forget about it for now.

"Traveling at night should also help with the water supplies and my armor overheating."  
He took a look at the next water hole and wondered how long it could take to reach it. The area wasn't very safe, and they hadn't met anyone for now, which was no good omen.

"This place is remote, but with the struggle for water the watering hole might be guarded by bandits. Think we have any chances to meet some on the roads, or is the area too remote even for bandits?"

Balgair nodded, "Better cover at night, tough eet makes eet harder for us ta see too. Tough, camping nexta te waterin' hole makes things a little easier on me supplies." He'd move to lead his mule to the water as he looks back to the other two, "Are we campin' 'ere? Or is tere more traveling fer te day?"  
Javier nodded his head at the two of them when they agreed that they would go a night. “John, if our mules are too slow for you, I’d point you in the right direction for the watering hole if your horse is in dire need. We’ll stick together best we can... and we’re staying here till nightfall. I need the stars to navigate us if we’re taking the lesser known roads.”

He took a look at the mare, which was drinking water like it was the last time she'd have a chance to.

John thought about it for a moment before he replied, "For now, it'll be fine and I'd prefer not to split the party, but if needed I'll tell you. Better make the camp and get some rest before we go." he said as he went to refill the flasks. As he was done, he began making his tent next to the center of the water hole and entered it. He made his bed and placed the statuette on top of his shield and went to sleep after a quick prayer to the Maker, in which he prayed for his group in the next travels, and his family like he always did.

Once Balgair's mule had finished drinking he would lead it back into camp before removing the saddle and saddle bags, placing them on the ground before searching through one of the bags. After a moment he retrieves the brush he'd been looking for and smiles. It was a rather simple item, but he still seemed proud to own such a thing. He stands, and turns to face his mule, brushing her gently, making sure to be thorough.  
After brushing out his mule's coat he would roll out his bed roll and lay on it, under a shade once it was available, forgoing the tent for now.

Javier would go to sleep, waiting for the sun to set, and the stars to come out.

Once they had, he’d lead them forward once he had established their position.

“That direction, below Toth. See where the tail ends? We’ll be heading in that direction for most part, until the later part of the night when the stars move.” He’d point out the constellation cluster.

Balgair would make sure his mule was saddled properly, and that the saddle, and bags were properly secured before leading the mule to the water to have a drink before they left, taking a moment to make sure all three of his large water skins were full. "Everybody's got enough water, right?" He had made sure he had enough to take care of his mule, at least.

Once the water skins were full and secured he would mount up and fall in with the others, taking direction from Javier as he gave them, and learning a bit of astronomy at the same time. "How da ye know which way's Nort," here asked, curious amount anything new he could learn about.

Though in the distance it seemed that a dust cloud was heading their way... or they were heading towards it. Just their terrible luck you know. I mean the Maker could have been compassionate and not give them a dust storm...

John was leading his mare and walked to make sure she didn't get tired. As what seemed like a storm showed up, he hoped the Maker wasn't testing his family's faith the way He tested his.

"Javier, think it could be a cloud made by riders? Else we should set the camp here, and fast." he said, quite perplex as he further inspected the dust cloud.

When Balgair saw the dust storm brewing off in the distance he frowned in thought. He waited a long moment before adding to what John Silvershield said, "Eef it's no caused by riders ten we'll need ta stop an' fine some cover. Ah tink me tent can be used ta cover me mule an' meself, but Ah doot eet would work fer anybody else."

Javier squinted in the distance. "I'm betting a dust storm although I can't tell from this distance."

He'd lean down to touch the floor. Didnt seem like there were pounding hooves. "We should set up the tents quickly... and get our mounts in and close it quick. John how good are you at... winds?"

"At winds? My specialization in magic is telekinesis if you meant that, but wouldn't it be easier to set the camp here fast enough? Countering a natural disaster with a spell would require a lot of lyrium, probably all I've got on myself or more. I could try the classical force field spell, but if the storm lasts too long I might not be able to keep it, so at best it will give us a bit of extra time, “John answered as he began making his own tent again, using some minor telekinesis to get it done faster.

Javier nodded his head. “I was hoping for a forcefield around the area, or a diversion of the storm but I understand if it’s too taxing,” he said as he worked on his tent. A glance was cast to Balgair to see how he was doing.

When they stopped Balgair began working to set his tent up next to Javier's, in a way that would produce the least amount of wind resistance he thought possible before removing the saddle and saddle bags from his mule and storing them in the back and till the side of the tent. Next he would try to coax the mule into the tent, using whatever foodstuffs he had for the beast. He would lead the mule top lady in the middle most area of the tent, which left him little room. After the mule was situated, he would decide the door flap as tightly as possible before stretching out in the little bit of area it left him.

Before actually entering the tent, however, he looks to the others, asking "Da ye bote hae water ta wait oot te storm wit?" As he speaks, he holds up one of his three large water skins.  
"Just refilled everything. It shouldn't last for more than hours however." John answered as he lead his horse into the tent, hoping it was sufficient shelter from the storm.

Javier nodded his head when Balgair asked about the water, and he'd try to get his mule inside the tent.

They had set up the tents in close enough time, because they could feel the winds picking up around them soon enough.

Inside their individual tents, their mounts would be uneasy as the wind picked up violently, nickering and pawing the ground, though settling down soon enough. At least John's and Balgair's did. Who knows about Javier? He got a shit roll. Like seriously shit. The storm got a 5, and Javier rolled a 2.

Surprisingly, John and Balgair's tent didn't feel like they were being buffeted that badly though the winds howled around them as the storm blew over. The howling wind drowned out any other possible sounds they might hear.

It would only be several hours later that the storm seemed to have died down, with the top of their tents weighed down by some sand and dust. But the winds didn't sound dangerous anymore.

If they dared to stick their heads out, they'd see... lots of sand around them, though seemed like Javier and Balgair's tent had blocked most of the debris towards the mage's own... while Javier's had blocked Balgair's and John's.

Javier's tent was damaged by the winds, the canvas slapping idly in the wind, though his mule stuck its head out when it heard movements and snorted to clear its nose. The tent had collapsed in and the mule was pinned down. At least that was what they could see from their angle.

If they rounded about, they would be greeted by an angular pebble, sitting on the canvas, and the shape of a prone body lying underneath the tarp. No prizes for guessing who or what happened. The pebble wouldn't be that big. Heck it'd just be an inch long, or 2 or 3 cm. But at the speed the winds had been going...

It was the clear what snapped the support poles and downed Javier.

John got out of his tent as soon as he could, leaving sword and armor inside as he didn't have any need for them. A glance at the two other tents revealed Balgair was fine, but Javier's tent was on the ground.

Although he wasn't sure if the man was wounded, he decided it was best to handle the situation on his own for now, and he used his magic to lift the canvas and support poles, then threw them away, careful not to hit Javier or his mule on the way.

The mule had enough sense to scramble out of the way once it felt the weight lift and moved out to stand next to its fellow mule if it could. Javier on the other hand, remained on the ground, out cold. The good news was that he was breathing. Although it was weak.

Blood had trickled down the side of his head where the pebble had struck, although it had dried by now. At least he wasn't suffering from blood loss, but it was hard to say how badly hurt he was without a proper examination.

He put Javier on the back and on a bit of canvas from which he swept the sand, careful not to move his head too brutally, then checked his pulse and for possible other injuries. Afterwards, he went over to Balgairs tent. "Get me some water, some clean cloth, and whatever healing herbs you've got!" he said loudly, without entering the tent. He then hurried to his own tent, took his elfroot cataplasms, a flask of water and the bottle of wine, as well as his sword, which he burnt using magic in order to "kill the Demons of Disease" on it.

Once the storm had passed, he led his mule out of the tent. When John made the request he retrieved one of his water skins, and a healing potion that he'd acquired when collecting supplies, as Lady Drina had told him, and Javier to do, however, since they'd left before John they couldn't tell him that.

He would offer both items to John, "Ah hae no herbs, but Ah hae a complete potion, if tat helps." He offered a smile before looking over to Javier, concern showing on his face."  
The rogue was pretty heavy to move. But they were wardens after all. Although he groaned a little when they moved him. That was some good news.

Once they cleaned the blood away, they'd find a cut, close to his right eye where the rock had struck through the tent. Some strands of fabric from the tent had dried into the blood. Seemed the blood was more of a forehead cut and those bled a lot.

The sun started to peer over the horizon.

"Well, looks like we won't travel today. Go unmake my tent and remake it here, I'll take care of Javier and he'll need some rest." John said to Balgair, whilst trying to look confident - after all, the last thing he needed was a panicked party - and took the items. The bits of tent that were dried in the blood worried him, as he feared they would infect the wound. He thought about cleaning the wound of the blood and mess. The problem would then be that he'd lose blood again, but applying some pressure and rudimentary bandages, in the worst case sealing the wound with heat, would be enough.

He opened one of his poultice of elfroot, and without using it yet cleaned the wound with some wet cloth. You've done this before, it's no major wound. Keep calm. he thought.

The good news was that the cleaning of the wound would at most cause a trickle, but he was quick, and the pressure stopped the blood from flowing.

As the bandage was placed in order to not cover the eye, but rather go around the skull, John found it quite well placed. Of course, it wouldn't be comfortable for Javier, but then who cared? Javier was alive and well, and he had done his job.

Balgair did as he was told, though wondered if just pouring a bit of the healing portion onto the wound would help it to heal, though he said nothing of this thought. If John was strong enough then they wouldn't really have much trouble moving Javier.

After everything was said and done, he would set to moving the tent as directed, before looking at the hole in Javier's tent. "Du ye hae a needle an' tread? Ah might be able ta patch tis hole even his tent, eet may no be pretty, but Ah can."(edited)

Well Javier looked alive, but well was questionable because he definitely didn’t look that healthy. He did look somewhat pale though his breathing was normal. for now

Their mounts would go hide in the shade of their tents, with Javier’s mule squeezing into Balgair’s.

The good news was that only the poles were damaged, and the tear in the tent could be easily patched. The dm will be kind and say that among them they do have one sewing kit. Enough for mending light armour and the like upon the road.

Javier wouldn’t regain consciousness for several more hours yet. That was quite a knock he took.

Balgair would check Javier's things to see if he had anything that could help them, and since the DM said there was a sewing kit his player assumed it to be in Javier's stuff. Once that was located, he would tear a strip of fabric from one of his shirts before setting to work mending the hole. He would stitch the hole back up, using the strip from his shirt as an added security to keep bugs and small debris, such as sand, from making its way through the patched spot... Or so he intended... after he had mended it about halfway his hand shook, stabbing the needle through the side of his wrist. It wasn't until he tried to jerk his hand away that he realized he'd managed to sew it, not only to his tunic, but to his breeches leg as well. Jerking as he did also tore the hole in the tent longer, and his sleeve lengthwise as well. He would curse, as innocently as one could while still being pissed off.

He let out a yawn as the sun rose, and was about to leave for his tent when he remarked Balgair struggling with the tent, and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Need a hand?" he said as he cut the sewed bits between the tent and Balgair with his sword, having no dagger to use. He then began sewing with the kit, using a bit of cloth he could have used as a bandage to cover the hole in the tent, and although the result was far from perfect and the tent was now looking horrible, he decided it would be good enough to protect from sand and light, and called it a day.

"You're going to need new clothes. I might have a spare set, but I don't know if they're your size. Else we'd have to check in town." he said as he took a ration of dried meat from his supplies.

Well there was Javier’s set as well if needed so they could mix and match, although the boy was spry in form rather than bulky compared to the two. He was built for sneaking and hiding in the shadows after all.

Javier though remained unconscious, although the bandage held and didn’t look as if there was any bleeding happening.

There might be something what sounded like mule laughter from the two mules when Balgair sewed himself to the tent. Or maybe they were just snorting.

"Ah wish ah knew sometin aboot healin'," Balgair says as he rummages through his own bags. After a few moments he pulls a new change of clothes out, just as threadbare as the ones he was wearing. After closing his tent flap he would change then come out and move to check on Javier.

"Would tis be of any help," he's say, hoping John hasn't fallen asleep. If there were directions with the treat minor injury kit he couldn't read them. He felt less than useless for the time being. If John were to look he would be holding up the kit.

John hadn't fallen asleep at all, too busy reading an old book without title. As Balgair spoke

"Usually the kit would have been a good idea, but this time I don't think so. I'm a mage, but more focused on fighting than healing, so if we want a proper diagnosis and healing for Javier we'll need to get a real medic soon. We'll go faster tomorrow, and will try reaching the next waterhole, alright ?" he said in a rather warm tone, yet he spoke lightly louder and less calm when speaking about a real medic.

Javier stirred a little at their talking, moving from his spot with a groan though his eyelids flickered open, his eyes darting to the direction of their sound. Closer inspection of his eyes would reveal his right eye was seriously unfocused but that was to be expected. What was more concerning was that some of the white of that eye was partly red with blood.

“What happened?” He asked as he automatically moved to try and sit up only to realise it was a very bad idea to do so. He barely twisted from the bed before he just laid back, an involuntary groan and grunt escaping his lips.

Balgair nods, "Ah see." He frowned a bit before looking to Javier, moving to kneel beside the other man, shaking his head, "Dunna move," head say in a gentle tone. "Ye were hit even te head by a rock during te sandstorm. John has patched you up, a bit, but we need ta get ye to a healer. Jes, hang een tere, Javier. We're goin' ta try ta find one as soon as possible." He probably gave more information than he needed to, but he was at least gentle about it. Right?

Javier sort of got what Balgair was saying. Although whether he understood it fully it was hard to say. He remained silent for a while, though his blinking eyes said he was awake.  
“How bad is it?”  
He was doing his best to focus his eyes but closed it after a while from the strain. His head was aching.

"That depends on how much you move! Just stay here and we'll get you a healer in no time, the next water hole is not far. We'll get moving tomorrow." he answered sharply. He was quite worried, since he had hoped Javier would remain unconscious and now that Balgair told him about a medic, he felt like he was going to lead a panicked party in a desert he barely knew.

There was only silence from Javier. If they looked over, his breathing was weak but even and he had drifted off. He was barely conscious for five minutes. Who knows if he actually remembered or processed all of that info. At least John got his wish on Javier being unconscious! Well evening would not be too far off.

“Whatever. You'd better get some rest." he told Balgair, and he brought his sleeping bag from his tent in Javier's. John didn't want him to get up and walk around the camp and wanted to be near if he needed anything.

Balgair nods to John, "Aye, ah agree. Ah hae five more healing potions left, eef we need tem, and I'm sure Javier has some as well." He heads back to his own tent to lay down, resting for the rest of the afternoon until it came time to get the camp site gathered up.

John slept like a log, and as the sun set, he woke up and prepared the trip. He installed Javier on the steadiest of mules (since his horse was more a courser) on top of the cloth they used for the tents and every soft material they had, tightening him a bit with rope so he wouldn't fall. He packed his stuff on his horse and took most of Javier's solid stuff.

He then checked on Balgair to know when they could leave.

Javier would thankfully be silent throughout. The boy was barely conscious even when moved and was pretty much deadweight throughout.


	3. Fellow Wardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disaster, the trio runs into a group of Wardens. Are they friend or foe?

Their trip to the waterhole would be uneventful though their way to the waterhole would be fairly accurate if they followed Draco’s tail. In the distance though, they’d see a campfire close to the water, and a couple of bodies around it, resting with horses. 

No banners flew there, and it seemed like a small caravan of sorts.

Balgair noticed the campfire and looked as closely as he could. After a moment of study, he speaks to John, "Tey look like wardens. Ah'd guess tere's a mage wit tem. Do ye tink tey might be able ta heal Javier?" He was more concerned about his friend, than about the danger the new wardens might represent, though if they were wardens then they wouldn't pose a threat to their brethren, right? "Do ye tink it'd be better fer ye to ride ahead to meet tem, since yer mount be faster tan ours?"

If John was unable to make out as much as himself, he would offer what information he'd made out from what he'd been able to see.

"I don't know... They would normally have a banner then, but I guess we can ask. In case they are Wardens we'll see it quick, and if they're not we'll have the effect on surprise and can take the mage down fast if they attack." he answered as he looked at the camp, unable to recognize anything but a campfire in the distance, and few, unrecognizable figures around it. He couldn't even guess their uniforms and armor, but felt the presence of tainted people so he decided to move to them without any caution, making noise because of his armor on the way.

As John moved closer, he’d see that there were four people, two of whom stood up as he started getting closer. As he got closer, he’d notice actually four people had stood up, except two were dwarves so standing up didn’t change their height much. Their weapons were drawn but were pointed downwards as they recognised one of their own people. Still he’d note they could easily move into a fighting stance if needed.

“Hail warden,” rang out a female voice as an elf, who had lowered her bow greeted him when he was closer. “Come share our fire with us... together with your comrade. We’ve just set up camp and will not turn away our brothers and sisters in the middle of the night in this forsaken place.”

She had an Orlesian accent that sounded somewhat musical. In another life perhaps, she could have been a singer, but life had directed her to fight the blight. And from the looks of it, the leader of this bunch. 

The two dwarves remained watchful, though it was hard to tell their gender from under their cowls. The human mage was obvious, his staff’s crystal glowing slightly, thought It was shaped more like a pole arm than a staff. Their mounts were busy helping themselves to the water.

They look like they had travelled equally as far as John and Balgair did.

"Thank you, but we can rest later. For now one of our brethren is wounded at the head, and I could only bandage his wound, not treat it as I would have liked to. Has any of you the experience and materials to treat internal bleeding?" John replied, at first addressing the elf then the mage.

He was feeling safe around other Wardens and didn't bother to unsheathe his sword nor prepare to fight with spells. Instead, he approached the mule with Javier.

At the mention of an injured party, all eyes diverted to the mage who just shrugged. 

"I'll do my best," he said simply. Another Orlesian. Three guesses where they might be from. 

Seeing that there was no threat, the other wardens sheathed their weapons and went about setting up their campsite. Clearly they had the same idea to travel from waterhole to waterhole.

At the vague answer from the mage, John switched to a more defensive tone. "And what exactly is your best?"

He didn't want to lose Javier because of an incompetent idiot (like Javier himself) and would make sure to be there during the operation, to assist, learn, but also check the mage didn't mess up.

Javier was not an idiot! He just had bad luck... okay maybe he was an idiot in some areas. The mage narrowed his eyes at John's tone, and the dwarves reached for their weapons, though the elf shook her head at them, and they released their grip. 

The mage sighed.

"I'm not a spirit healer. But I know enough about healing to heal battlefield wounds and I hope that would be enough, or more. Do not take that tone with me Ferelden. We are brothers through the taint and I have no quarrel with you, but I do not appreciate being spoken to in such a manner when I am willing to help," the man warned.

"I'm the best thing you got for a healer out in these blighted lands."

At the answer, which he found satisfying - at least it was in such a remote place - he regained his composure and answered humbly and thankful.

"I appreciate your help. Excuse my question, but I'm responsible for this party and thus have to make sure I get the best healing possible for its members." John took pointed at Javier's mule, and continued rather matter-of-factly. 

"We got caught in a sandstorm yesterday. Apparently a sharp stone was sent on his tent: it made the support poles fall and hit him in the head. We only realized that after the storm had calmed down, possibly hours after he's been hit. We've cleaned the wound with water, applied an elfroot poultice and a bandage to stop the blood loss, but it looks like there's internal bleeding. We have some more elfroot, a sewing kit and bandages if needed. "

Balgair would carefully lead Javier's mule so that he wasn't jarred or anything to further his injuries. He didn't expect to impress anybody with his clothing, since the only trappings he currently owned that would identify him as a warden was his mail, which he had chosen not to don until they were closer to Weisshaupt, so he would look like the peasant he'd grown up as wearing his threadbare clothes, and well worn shoes.

"Greetings. Ah 'ope yer travel's been well." Yup, there the new warden was sounding like a country bumpkin. He had, however, just come from his farm home a couple of weeks ago so it couldn't be helped. When he finally reached the camp he would climb down, before turning to face the others, still holding the reigns of the mules in his hand. "Tank ye fer any assistance ye can give us, an Ah 'ope we willna be too much 'O a burden."

Wardens could identify each other. The taint sang in their veins. Once a warden, always a warden. There was no escaping from it. 

The orlesian wardens glanced at Balgair when he spoke... before the woman turned to John and whispered politely with a look of confusion on her face, “I’m sorry what did he say?”

The mage though would get to work on Javier, extending and tugging onto the Fade to undo the ropes holding the injured warden in place, lifting him with magic towards his tent to work on him. One of the dwarves followed along, knife in hand. 

The second dwarf, would offer to help with their mounts. “Need any help?” His voice was gruff and tired but that was expected on such things.

He answered in a similar polite and quiet tone, yet without looking at her, concentrated he was on Javier, "He greeted you, said he hoped your travelling was going well, and thanked you for your help, the whole in a Ferelden accent that still makes me wonder if he's from the South or North, the West or East. " He left the bit with being a burden out, trying to get the group focused on something more positive, and took the sewing kit and a flask of water before he followed the mage and the dwarf. As the second dwarf offered help with the mounts, he thanked him and said he'd go help the mage for now, and that it would be an occasion for him to get better in healing.

Up close, John could see that the dwarf who had followed the mage was a female, and her tattoos on her face were obvious. Both dwarves were tattooed in similar manners and looked similar. Either they were siblings or humans were just plain racist in thinking they looked the same. 

The elf nodded her head. "Thank you, my friend," she said as she watched the mages disappear to end to their injured. Walking over to Balgair, she stuck her gloved hand out. "Valenti, from the Orlesian branch. What brings you lot out here into the Anderfels? Summons from the First warden?"

Balgair smiles to the elf, taking the hand offered when she approached. "Me name's Balgair." He pauses for a moment as he consciously forces himself rp slow his speech a bit, and better enunciate his words, "We're on our way to Weisshaupt Fortress. Ter... There's been a request for aid, and we're to try ta help if we can." It appeared that speaking like that was a chore for him, but it seemed she had trouble understanding him otherwise. He had also not given more details because of the difficulty he had speaking like a civilized person, though he didn't know if he'd already given too much information or or not either.

Valenti appreciated him trying to phrase his words and she nodded her head.

"I see... is it from the First Warden?" she asked curiously. The dwarf cleared his throat a little. "My apologies my friend," Valenti said sheepishly as she gestured to the dwarf. "This is Marin, and his sister is Bryn. Our mage is Asher."

The dwarf waved at Balgair. "Pleased te meet cha Balgair."

"Eet's nice ta meet you all," Balgair responds before shaking his head, "No, it's not from te First Warden. I dunna know exactly what's going on, but I dunna believe it's from the wardens." He paused for a moment, frowning a bit, "Is tere something going on with te first warden? Are te wardens in any danger in Weisshaupt?" He wondered, all of a sudden, if there was a danger from within the ranks of the wardens.

There was an awkward silence from the two wardens as he spoke. The elf turned to her dwarves friend... who sighed. “Not from the first warden,” the dwarf repeated. Seems he could understand Balgair better.

There was an even longer pause as Valenti remained silent, Marin just looking nonchalant. Then Valenti took out a slip of paper, with the same exact wording as the one Balgair had. “I believe we could be on similar missions. This... does not sit well with me. It might be a trap.”

Balgair blinked a few times when shown the paper. He frowned, blushing a bit, "Those do seem ta- to hae... have the same symbols as the letter I saw, but Ah... I cannot read, and I'm not entirely sure what it says... Hold on one minute..." He moves over to his mule top look through the saddlebags. After a moment he retrieves a small wooden box then returns to Valenti and kneeling down to rest the box on the ground. When he opened the box he confidently retrieved his letter, offering it to her as he stands up.

"The Commander says that he thinks it's just nobles fighting..." he pauses as if he was trying to figure out what to say next, talking like this was hard, and he didn't know which word to use, exactly... "amo... between themselves, and said no ta take sides...," he flushed a bit more as he realized that he was slipping back into his normal accent. "Do ye... you think somebody is trying to use this as a means of killing unsuspecting wardens?"

Valenti took the letters, and shooed Marin away when he tried to peek at the words. "There is a possibility we cannot deny. Those of us in Orlais got the same letter. And the handwriting is the same," she said as she showed them their orders, and his. The location was the same as well. They were on the same mission. At least this time she didn't ask someone to translate.

Marin scowled. "Well whoever did it is an idiot then if they want to kill us."

Balgair kneels down again, this time he pokes his finger into te dirt, scrawling in the sand for a bit before frowning and wiping it away and looking back up to her. "Do ye know how fer we are away from Weisshaupt?" He didn't realize that he'd slipped back into his normal accent. "Ah wonda what's een store fer us ter..." He needed to talk to John and Javier now, and wondered how well the healing was going.

The elf was getting better at understanding Balgair... Mostly cause Marin was whispering the translations to her whether she needed it or not. "A few days travel... go rest, or set up camp proper for your fellows if you can't. I will have to talk to your superior once he is done with your dying friend."

Balgair nods, frowning a bit, "If eet's alright, Ah would like ta hae... Have a word with him aboot all of this first. Ah dunna mean... I do not mean any disrespect, I would just like to give him some of the information myself first." If she didn't object he would move to set to work setting up their tents, starting with Javier's. He would replace any broken poles with ones from his own tent, looking for something that could be used for shade during the day. After seeing up John's tent he would check again for something for shade. If there was something he would roll his bedroll out beside it. After, he would go wait by the tent where the healing was taking place.

Valenti would allow Balgair to set up the tent, and she and Marin fell into quiet discussion. 

\---------

The mage brought Javier carefully. The night's travel seemed to have taken a toil on the boy's health and he looked paler than before, or maybe that was his injury. Summoning the light on his staff, he illuminated the tent to examine Javier's injuries and frowned before he looked at John, sympathy in his voice.

"I'll do my best for him, that’s all I can promise," the mage said as he tugged upon the Fade. White light emitted from his fingers as he traced it over Javier's body, assessing the injuries. "You're right on the internal injuries."

The mage would look at John. "I can heal his injuries with blood magic, and I'll do my best to make it as not traumatic as possible... but... we may still lose him. Do you still want me to proceed?"

John took a look at the mage, and asked him, "I... Think you should try it. There's no way we'd find a Spirit healer in here - except maybe if you've heard about a caravan or nearby settlement?" He was sweating, uncomfortable with deciding on an unconscious' Warden's fate and a little with the blood magic but felt like it was the only real chance Javier had to survive, and his question was more or less a formality. He took off his left gauntlet, and reached a hand to the dwarf who held the knife, silently asking for it.

The female dwarf handed John her dagger. It was horribly sharp and one simple slice would be enough to draw blood. She’d take her other one and make a cut on her own hand too. Once John has provided the blood, Asher the mage drew upon it. The presence of the Fade was lessened around the room, but there was power there as Asher began his work. There was a short silence as Asher concentrated, and nothing seemed to happen. But he was busy fixing the injuries first. The next sight was less pleasant. Blood flecks would start to emerge from Javier’s eyes and nose, black blood and clots. He’d look like some monster from the deep roads.

John had never seen blood magic at work before, and he didn't really like it either. The whole process made Javier look like some victim of the darkspawn, and at this sight he realized how wounded Javier had been since he'd stopped the external bleeding. He remained silent to avoid disturbing the mage.

Bryn was silent throughout the entire process. The process continued for a bit as Asher worked, speeding up regeneration, drawing on the blood of John and Bryn. 

Finally Asher stopped, using the last bit of blood magic to seal the wounds the two had made, healing it up nicely. It was not pretty, and he was too tired to really get all at the moment. 

"I've healed his injuries, and he'll live," Asher said before he just laid back on the mat that was in his tent and just started snoring within several seconds. 

Bryn looked at John and got a wet towel to clean the dried blood off.

\------ 

Outside Marin wandered over to the tent to check on them, and his hands started flailing around rapidly as he saw Bryn. Bryn in response, flailed around with her hands too. If John had enough knowledge, he'd recognise them talking in sign language.

Marin nodded his head. "I'm glad your friend will survive, although our leader wishes to speak to you on your mission when you can," he said to John.

At the words "he'll live", John turned to the mage and wanted to thank him, but the man had already fallen asleep, so he thanked the dwarves for the moment by bowing to them, without saying anything to avoid waking the mage up. He had no idea what they were doing with their hands, and as Marin spoke he answered:

"You mean our... Pilgrimage to Weisshaupt?"

He felt bad for lying to Wardens and the people who had healed Javier, but the mission needed it.

Marin smirked a little. "If you still want to keep pretending that it is, certainly," he said as he led them towards Valenti.

Valenti glanced over to John when he came closer, and she held out two slips of paper, written with the same instructions, and with the same hand. 

"There is a possibility it is a setup."

John couldn't hide anything from them apparently. Martin's answer made him feel ashamed, but he regained his composure quite fast.

"A setup? With what goal, getting Wardens to help in some nobles' quarrels?"

Balgair spoke, "Me education's lacking, but Ah'm assuming ta... that since ye asked about the First Warden then there should be wardens already present in Weisshaupt. If that is the case then why would there be nobles summoning wardens from other countries?" He pauses for a moment looking around to the others as he tries to form te sentence the way civilized folk would, and failing miserably. "Ah tink there's somat dark goin' on here."

John couldn’t hide mostly because Balgair was horrible at lying, and the cat was let out of the bag. Not that the other wardens was going to throw the younger warden under the bus on that.

Valenti shrugged. “The area is slightly away from Weisshaupt. And it’s strange that we were both asked not to contact other wardens. It might be a genuine request for aid, it might be a trap.” 

Valenti glanced at Marin who translated what Balgair said.

“I think we should be on our guard when we arrive... definitely we should follow the instructions but... perhaps do our best to arrived armed and ready. We will move tomorrow night again.”

It seemed that Valenti was assuming command of Balgair and John too from her words though it was her way of speaking mostly. She was used to command.

"Ah think eet might be best tat we arrive een separate groups. Tat way we can avoid raising suspicion tat we know aboot both groups knowin' aboot being on te same mission,” Balgair pauses for a bit and frowns as he second guess his thoughts, but doesn't say anything about that.

"That would help us find the truth about all of this out, but it also increases the risk we lose Wardens in an ambush. But I guess if we want to avoid further traps to be set, we'd better do that. Anyone has ever been to the location mentioned in the letter? I personally haven't. " John answers, quite comfortable since they aren't far from Weisshaupt and wouldn't have problems if they needed reinforcements.

Valenti nodded her head. "We can go first if you like. Marin and Bryn are a force to be reckoned with themselves without me and Asher bolstering them."

Bryn signed something to Marin and the male dwarf laughed and signed something back.

Valenti rolled her eyes at them and shook her head turning back to John and Balgair. "None of us have. Asher was always in Montsimmard, and I hailed from the alienage in Jader. Marin and Bryn are from below," she said gesturing to the ground. 

She paused for a bit. "Alternatively, the dwarves could travel ahead with you two while Asher and I handle your friend as back up to meet with the contact. We're better at bolstering from afar compared to the rest of you."

John thought about the advantages of both formations. On one hand, the other party would take most risks and Javier would have time to recover ; on the other Javier would be safe too, but his party would have more impact on the mission, which he personally preferred.

"I think we should try letting Javier rest; Balgair and... What are your names?" He suddenly realized that in his hurry to find a healer he had forgotten all formalities and didn't even know who he was talking to.

Valenti paused for a bit, a wry smile coming across her lips. "Valenti, the mage who assisted your friend is Asher. These two are Marin and Bryn," she said as she introduced her party, gesturing to the dwarves in their turn. Bryn signed something to Marin, and the male dwarf twitched visibly and looked uncomfortable.

Bryn would bat her eyelashes at Balgair’s direction and smile.

Three guesses as to what she signed to her brother.

Balgair nodded, "I agree wit ye, John. Javier needs ta rest, and te two groups wouldna hae ta be too far apart, would tey?" Balgair thinks a bit more, dismissing an idea. He suddenly thought aboot his lack of education and needed to remedy that as soon as possible. He seemed a bit lousy in his own thoughts for a few moments before looking up to notice the dwarf baring her eyelashes at him. He flushed a little, forgetting where he was in his thoughts for the moment. He looked back to Valenti and John as they spoke more.

"Nice to meet you. I'm John." The knight enchanter answered to Valenti, not seeing Bryn's smile as he mainly focused on the party's leader's reaction. "I thought we could have Balgair, Bryn, Marin and me going there first, but I guess you'd have to ask Balgair too."

Valenti nodded her head as she glanced at Balgair. Completely unaware of the signing going on and such. Bryn continued signing to Marin who looked more and more exasperated before he signed something back to her. Bryn looked upset but folded her arms and the two dwarves just stood there in silence. Though Bryn was clearly gazing at Balgair.

“We’re fine either way you decide Valenti. You’re the leader,” Marin said.

"Ah... I don't mind either way either. I think it sounds like it might work..." He tried to speak a bit more eloquently for Valenti's sake, even though Marin had been translating for him. He was likely looking at her in a manner similar to how Bryn was looking at himself, if a bit more subdued. He tried not to be obvious about it, but figured John might think something might be up aboot how he was trying to talk.

But John was tired from the journey and the blood he had given for Asher's magic, so he focused on the mission rather than Balgairs accent.

"Well, I guess you have the last word then." he said to Valenti.

Valenti completely missed Balgair’s looks since it was subdued. “Very well then, ill follow with your friend and Asher, the dwarves will go with you.”

There was a slight pause before she smirked a little. 

“Just get blood on the battlefield first if need be and Asher will wipe them up swiftly once we get there. We rest up, restock, we’ll move together until we’re closer to the location and then we’ll split. Get enough rest,” she instructed before turning away, completely missing the conversation the dwarves had. She then disappeared into her tent. 

Marin then looked at John and Balgair, then at his sister... then grimaced as she gave him the puppy eyes. He signed something back at her, shook his head and started to head towards his tent. Bryn just looked like a kicked dog, but followed her brother.

"We will. Good night." he answered to Valenti. 

He turned to Balgair as the dwarves left. "I'm getting rusty in fighting. Want to do a quick duel? I won't use magic and there are some staffs on the mule."

He felt like the boy might use some training, and since they were possibly going to throw themselves in the lion's mouth, it wouldn't hurt him either.

Balgair glanced back at the dwarf, feeling her eyes on him, still blushing. He had never been on the receiving end of glances like that before. It felt a bit odd to him. He didn't intend to hurt the girl's feelings. He looked to John, nodding, "Aye, tat sounds like a good idea. Ah've never used a staff before tough." He would move to remove the sword from his belt, resting it on his bed roll before removing his shirt. And walking back to where he'd been before, watching as John got ready. During his time at the keep, and on the road, he'd managed to build his weight back up a bit from where he'd rationed himself, and ran out of food, on his way to the keep to join. He was still lean and lanky, but you couldn't count his ribs anymore. He did, however, look as if the team over his torso had begun to fade.

"It's quite easy to use if you're familiar with a sword - often it's even the first training nobles receive." he answered, confident in the boy's skill. He took his armor off and put it in his tent, drunk a bit of water and ran a little to make a rudimentary warm up. He went to his tent again, took two wooden, regular training staffs and suddenly tossed one at Balgair, saying jokingly: "Reflex!"

He didn't know how the boy would fight, and had no idea if he'd be offensive or defensive in this fight - unlike with Darkspawn and such, Balgair was quite an uncommon opponent to a Warden.

When Balgair saw John begin his warmup he would begin stretching, the way that Conner had showed him to do before he would begin training. He missed the training he did back at the keep, it made him feel like he was becoming useful, even with the little bit of skill he had. Once he finished stretching he would turn to face John as he finished up. He wasn't ready for the staff to be tossed at him, so he fumbled to catch it, shouting out a little bit with a "Gawah!", dropping te stag in the process. 

After he picks the staff up he looks at it for a moment as he tries to figure out how to fight it. He frowns, holding it loosely in his hands in front of him as he still couldn't figure out how to use it, though he thought he was ready.

"Either you hold like a sword or like a spear, depending on the weapon you prefer." John told Balgair as he saw him struggle with the staffs wielding. He didn't think it was going to be a fair duel looking at the way Balgair was using the staff, but beginner's luck and the fact he had chosen a warm up for mobility rather than agility (which he admitted was quite stupid in a duel, but being tired didn't make him brilliant) could make Balgair a threat.

"Tell me when you're ready."

Balgair nods, tilting his head a bit as he thinks. He shifts his grip to one end, rather than the middle, shakes his hands a bit to test the grip, adjusts his hands, then retests with a quick swing. After this swing he lifts the staff over his head, someone into the fencing stance the man had shown him on his way to the keep the first time. He nods his head a bit, "Ah'm ready."

John rushed at him without any further waiting. He was trying to use a more aggressive fighting style this time, both to intimidate his opponent and try to get past his apparently weak defense. He raised his staff up in the air and prepared to slash at him, but realized his slowness in the middle of the movement - he was getting too used to magic aiding him in combat instead of relying on his muscles alone.

Balgair blinks, taking a step back to avoid the blow as he brought the staff in his hands down in an arch aimed at John's shoulder. The blow John dealt him would likely just miss him, or glance off of his abdomen leaving a mark that might later turn into a bruise, a blow that would be worrisome if it was a real sword, though not with the addition of armor.

John still managed to hit Balgair, but the price was high. He took a powerful blow on the shoulder which knocked the staff out of his left hand, leaving him with only one to wield the sword for now, but still attempted another attack at Balgair's right leg, hoping he'd surprise him with a higher speed this time.

Balgair smirked a bit before his leg exploded in pain, accompanied by a loud exclamation of the pain he now felt. His next stroke was clumsy, missing by a wide margin, though he managed to retain his grip, holding it firmly, but not tightly. Next he quickly took three large steps backward, to give him a few moments for his leg to ease off a bit, as he lifts the staff up in front of himself, hoping to give him a bit of an edge in defense.

John ignored his shoulder for the moment. As Balgair stepped back, he put both his hands on the staff and waited in a defensive stance (which Balgairs expert eye would surely recognize as useless to defending the right flank).(edited)

Balgair had expert eyes? This was news to his player. He would step back in, quickly jabbing in at John's midsection, ignoring the obvious opening, thinking it to be a trap. The jab was aimed at the upper stomach, particularly the tender spot that he knew would render a man breathless I'd stuck hard enough. But he didn't feel as if he'd be able to hit too awfully hard, if he hit at all.

John didn't understand where the boy was aiming at before it was too late. He attempted a counterstrike, but failed quite miserably and ended up hit. For a moment he felt the pain and a second later he fell to the ground, unable to breath and barely able to fight back. He had to wait a few seconds before he could say the words : "Enough! You win this one."

Balgair blinked a bit before dropping the staff and offering a hand to help John back to his feet. "Ye fight good," he says, "let's get ye ta sitting, and summat ta drink." If John took his hand he would help him to sit on a nearby boulder before offering him a water skin.

John coughed a little. "I fight good? I'm supposed to be the one saying that. You make me think about the kind of people bards sing about. You know, the usual scheme with a newcomer discovering his skills, ending up champion and stuff..." He didn't take Balgairs hand, already ashamed enough by his poor performance, but used the staff as a cane. "I'm fine, thank you. Your leg's alright?" answered John as Balgair offered water.

Balgair frowned a bit, feeling slightly abashed. "Ah only do te best Ah can, tis shameful ta do less tan dat..." the admonishment he was feeling rang clear through his voice, though he tried to look unaffected, afterall, what kind of warden would he be if he let his feelings get hurt so easily. "Aye, me leg will be alright. Probably be a bit sore tomorrow. Will ye be alright? Ah didena mean ta hurt ye much."

"You didn't! I might be stupid but my body can still take in a few hits!" John answered, partly moved by his concern but mostly feeling like he was the worst melee fighter ever. Although he had a few excuses - like the Circle making it difficult to train properly or his tiredness - he clearly heard a voice in his head telling him to stop complaining and train harder, as his lack of exercise the last few days was surely enough the reason he'd lost. Or maybe the boy was just skilled.

Balgair nodded, smiling now, "Tat's good. Eiter of us getting hurt could be bad fer te mission." He didn't think of himself as skilled, he just had good reflexes. He was tired too, and had needed to neglect his exercise for the mission over te past few days as well. He missed the burn of running around the training grounds carrying the small boulder on his shoulders, it made him feel like he was accomplishing something.

Balgair would take a drink of the water before placing it beside his bed roll. His mule, if it hadn't been taken care of for him earlier when offered, since he didn't see much of a chance to reply then, would now be lead to the water to drink. While she drank he would remove the saddle and bags, and blanket that goes under the saddle, then retrieve the brush to begin brushing out her coat while she drank. After she had drank her feel he would lead her to toe her off with the others, taking care of Javier's mule and John's horse in a similar fashion if they hadn't been tended to yet. Once he had finished he would dip his shirt into the water before pulling it back on and turning to walk to his bed roll, preparing to sleep the day away.

Marin would reluctantly come over with his sister, who looked pretty happy. The poor fellow looked tortured and he’d go over to Balgair. 

“Ah Balgair? My sister wants to know if you’d like to spend the day in her tent instead... she... would like to...” he didn’t need to translate that part, bryn was happily making a round circle with her hand, and inserting a finger through it .

Marin looked highly uncomfortable.

Balgair smiled at first, "Hi." He then blinked add he looked between the two dming a bit confused at first before blushing a bright red as he suddenly came to understand what Bryn was wanting. He tried to talk, but for a bit was able to only stammer over words. He was unable to manage a no, but he was also unable to manage much else as he felt his face growing warmer and warmer, he was likely so red he was about to start glowing.

Marin sighed. “See I told you he’s just a boy and won’t understand.” Bryn signed something looking disappointed and trudged off. 

“Well at least that’s done,” Marin said looking relieved. “I’m sorry about that... shes very persistent,” he said apologetically.

Balgair blinks swallowing a few times before looking between the reading dwarf woman and her brother, "Ah'm sorry. I've never been asked that before. Eet caught me off guard. I didena mean to hurt her feelings." He was still as red as a tomato, still unsure of how he was supposed to react, but he was sure his reaction was wrong. He looks to Marin, frowning a bit, "Should Ah go apologize to her?"

Marin stares at him. “Not unless you want to sleep with her... do you?” He asked looking confused and bothered.

Balgair blinked, confusing himself a bit more now, "Ah dunna know if there's a correct answer to that question." His tone spoke of confusion, as much as concern. He thought she was attractive enough, but he thought there should be more to it than just sex. Of course, he also didn't know that two wardens couldn't have children together, and if somebody told him that wardens can't have children he had Conner and Drina as a counter argument. Also, he was afraid that it might make things a bitter awkward on the road, but so would not doing it. He twists his lips to one side before looking to Bryn's tent. He thought awkward would be better than anger or scorn, "Ah'll go apologize to her. Tat sounds better tan no haeing her help een combat eef Ah need eet."

Marin stared at him. “All right then...” he said slowly as he wakes back to the tent. “Oh right she can hear but she can’t speak. Cut her tongue off when she joined the Silent Sisters.”

Of course when Balgair wandered over to apologise, Byrn would try to drag him by the collar into her tent to bed him.

Balgair blinks, tilting his head a bit, "Ah would ask wha te Silent Sisters are, but, aside from te obvious, Ah'm no sure Ah want ta know right noo.." He then walks away to pause at the tent flap to Bryn's tent. "Ahem, Bryn? Ah wanted ta apolo-" Of course, he would be cut off when she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him in, "Oumph" was the only sound he made from that, and didn't offer any resistance..


	4. The reason for the letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wardens finally find the reason why they were sent.

Well Bryn would be fairly attached to Balgair after that, much to Marin's dislike. But he wasn't going to comment on it, and neither did Valenti and Asher. It would become clear to the group as they travelled that Valenti and Asher were an item, although they were subtle about it. A gentle touch there, bringing of food, all small gestures.

Javier was looking better and occasionally he woke up and was coherent for a while, although he kept wondering where they were. Given the answer was a dessert, it wasnt really helpful.

Valenti would be their guide at night, reading the stars as they made their way across the lands. They'd avoid most people. Given how desolate the place was, it wasn't hard to anyway. Eventually they'd be at the watering hole closest to the contact point. Weisshupt was visible in the distance, an imposing fortress admist all the arid dryland.

Here they'd set up camp for the forward group to move first, and to plan their next steps properly, and the landmarks were obvious. Valenti had broken away to scout ahead, following instructions.

"The meeting point is the sewer entrance for the fortress. I've left a red scarf as instructed at the gate to mark our presence. When we leave tomorrow, John will lead the group to meet our contact. Asher and I will follow behind you two at a decent distance. You won't be out of our arrow range, but we'll remain hidden. I think Javier can survive for a few hours without our help, along with our mounts. Any objections or clarifications?"

"Looks good to me. I'll get some monks robe over my armor to try and hide it from possible spies, but for the sword it might be more difficult. As for Javier, he should be safe for now but I sure wouldn't like to have him alone in the middle of nowhere, better rent him a room near the fortress if we can. " he replied, still a bit concerned about Javier who still hadn't fully recovered.

Valenti nodded her head. "There's a farm house a way there, you can go negotiate with the owner I suppose. We have about a day."

She was making it clear, Javier was his problem.

John was grateful enough for the opportunity to get Javier somewhere safe. "I'll head there then, except if anything else is to be discussed first."

Valenti shook her head.

The farmer was happy to take on Javier and any mounts if John wanted to bring theirs. The Orlesian wardens wanted theirs around saying they were well trained. Although the farmer would ask for some payment. 5 silvers a day.

"Five silvers a day? I'll make it six, but make sure he gets plenty of water and food whenever he wants, and don't tell about him in the neighborhood. That's clear?" he looked at him in a first friendly but at the end menacing tone, in order to make him understand if Javier was in trouble because of him he'd avenge him in a way surely they all wanted to avoid.(edited)

Balgair liked the idea, he also didn't want anything to happen to Javier. Unfortunately, and he'd have let John know, he didn't have any money to be able to assist with. If Javier were to be taken with John then he wanted to join as well, to help lead the mule.

The farmer would look out at the arid lands about them. "Yep," was all the fellow said. Wardens were treated with respect in the Anderfels anyway. Javier would in fact, be set up in the farmer's son's bed. The son opted to take the barn for the time being.

Balgair thinks for a few moments before deciding that now would likely be the best chance he'd have to don his armor. "Could Ah use yer barn ta change een?" If the farmer allowed it he would go into the barn to take the time to change, if not he would wait until they made it back to camp.

He was used to greedy people negotiating with everyone : as the man simply said "Yep." in an unimpressed tone, his jaw dropped for a second. It dropped for even longer as the man mentioned how Javier would be treated. This was so far from the struggle with prices and quality of the given services in Ferelden, and he slightly bowed his head to thank him.

He already had his armor on, so he let Balgair do the bargaining, as he could easily put the monk robes on and didn't need to change clothes.

The farmer allowed it. Mostly because... sure why not. It was a barn. He seemed an easy going fellow, the farmer’s son kindly stepped out to tend to the plants when Balgair needed the barn. No bargaining no nothing. They were simple enough folk. Haggling was not in their vocabulary or practice.

Not much of neighbours anyway to tell. But he was a man of a few words. There were subtle signs of a lack of feminine touch around the house.

“Wardens, if you could do me a favour I’d be grateful. I know you don’t allow your wardens to meet their families to help them better fight the darkspawn... but if you see my wife in your order, could you tell her Daniel’s grown into a big strong lad, the farm is well, and that I still miss her terribly after all these years?”

John thought for a bit. "In which place did your wife enroll? And what is her name?" He tried his best to hide the fact he didn't care about the procedure and would help any Wardens family, as he missed his own siblings and parents.

The farmer inclined his head to the directions the fortress. “Geraldine Turner,” the man said rubbing his eyes a little as it itched. Or maybe not. “The wardens say they pass her my letters but I never get any back... sometimes when the wardens go past, I try to see if my Geraldine is there but she never is,” he said with a sigh. Wardens could visit their families... though maybe this reason was more obvious than most as to why his wife never visited.

"Madam Turner. I'll give it a look, but can't really promise anything. The world is big and the darkspawn everywhere." he answered, he would try to contact her but didn't feel like spending weeks on it either.

“Much appreciated master warden,” the farmer said and went to check on Javier.

Balgair smiles to the farmer, "Tank ye, Sir." He would've climb down from his mule to help move Javier to the bed. Once he returned he retrieves his armor from his saddle bags before heading over to the barn to change, thanking the son as well. After several minutes he would return wearing his new, warden issue chainmail. Holding his threadbare clothes in his hand he makes his way to the mule before stuffing the clothes into the saddle bags, before looking top John. "Are we ready ta get back ta te oters?"

John put on monk clothes and hood, and then only answered : "Well I'm ready to meet them and to go to the sewers entrance."

Balgair looked better in the armor, but it wasn't the best he'd seen, and he didn't really think it was enough protection, even though that was just his usual reaction to non-heavy armor.

"Got your sword in hand's reach?" John asked as he handed him some monk robes.

Balgair patted the sword hanging on his hip, "Aye." He took the robes, pulling them on quickly before climbing back up into the saddle and looking to John. "Alright," he'd say, "lead the way."

Valenti and Asher remained in their clothes, although the two dwarves had swapped out to their usual cowl and stuff.

“Not much point in hiding the fact that we’re dwarves,” Marin commented although he had adjusted one of their ponies to pass off as a supply caravan.

“Nothing much just a trading caravan who picked up some folks along the way,” he said as he studied the two Fereldens.

“Ready to go?”

Balgair makes sure the letter was within easy reach inside his saddle bags. "John, can Ah hae one O' tose staves, please." He would move to take one of the straps from his tent, since he'd taken the broken poles from Javier's tent and replaced them with those from his own he didn't need the straps for that purpose, at the moment.

"What? This is not the time to duel!" John jokingly answered as he handed him another staff. He checked his horse didn't carry too much, but with Javier gone they had another mule and less things to carry, and the horse was fine. He drank a bit of water, then gave his horse some.

The dwarves weren't sure of what to expect either, though they went first, with Bryn vanishing as she sought to keep to the shadows. The four of them headed to the meeting place. The scarf was gone, and there waiting for them was a young elf warden, holding a bag.

She'd wave to them excitedly.

"By the Maker I thought no one would come! Or if my letters even got anywhere. Thank you for coming, you have no idea how much this means to me," she prattled on excitedly. A mage from her weapon, and she carried a sling bag containing something fairly heavy with her.

It was clear she was very nervous, glancing back occasionally.

"You're the first of all the other wardens to come, but... then again your branches aren't involved with all this infighting. I mean then you wouldn't know of course," she said laughing nervously.

"Um... So I don't think it’s right that the other wardens want to keep the griffons for themselves for those who agree with them, when they can't even get things straight. But I managed to sneak some of the eggs away from nests and um... I mean you all will take care of them right? I know you all travelled far and I couldn't really tell anyone about it because then I'd be hung and quartered or something..." she prattled on. Clearly, she was very nervous and doing something she shouldn't.

"Ah yes. The famous infighting about the common, easily found griffins. Of course. And surely you expect us to take the eggs like that, and to have traveled all the way for this?" he asked, amused about the fact people were trying to lie to the Wardens themselves about the existence of Griffins - their noble companions and mounts were long extinct from what he knew, and this was most likely a trap. He instinctively took a step back and his hand slightly approached his sword.

Before leaving camp Balgair would attempt to affix the staff to his sword in a way that, when tested across his lap, and under the robes, would look like he was just carrying a staff. He frowned, not liking the result sp he returned the staff.

Once they reached their destination and listened to her story he sat and thought about it for a moment before he began laughing, boisterously. He laughed for several seconds before shaking his head, still chuckling. "Ye expect us ta take tese eggs from ye, and what? Eef try's kill ye fer takin' tem wha de ye expect would happen ta us when we returned ta our keep and handed the egg ove ta or commander, and told him wha happened? Wha do ye expect would happen ta ye when he wrote back here to tell them aboot ye? Did he tink tis trough?"

"Ah'm assuming ye hae an ambush set up for somebody tat asks tat very question. No?" He looks around, grinning as if he ain't afraid of no ambush.

The last, tiny bit of an attempt at remaining a little diplomatic crumbled in John's opinion at the moment Balgair told the mage about his suspicions. Not really that he preferred others to conceal their opinion, but to directly insult someone who had just played a stupid trick on them, surely hoping to make money out of it a way or another, was a little far fetched and dangerous. He remained silent for now, but was partly embarrassed and now on his guards- if there was no ambush and the eggs were not meant as griffon eggs but some other rare species how would they both explain their behavior? And if it was just an ambush, would it necessarily end in a bloodbath with a good outcome for them?(edited)

The wardens wouldn't be picking up the presence of any other wardens. Just... the girl and the eggs. The next bit of wardens was quite a distance away in the fortress. She looked down, and her youth was apparent. Low ranking new warden. As her words were met with skepticism, she knew the truth behind them.

"I... we... no we didn't think this through... we just... we just wanted to get the griffons to safety. We can't take the grown ones... but the young ones. It's not right that they're spoken about like cattle to be traded. I... I don't really know... and I don't think any of us did. But... we just wanted to find someone to keep them safe... in case... we can't afford to lose the griffons again. You should see them... they're majestic... brave... its not right. And we're just... we can't just watch them argue and talk about our friends like this." The emotion was genuine, even if she wasn't eloquent. That or she was an excellent actor.

Marin looked at Balgair and John frowning. "I think some of us should go see if its true if there's grown ones... the rest better wait here in case."

Balgair frown, looking to Marin, then back to the girl, "Te orders from me commander were no ta get involved, and do no take sides. Regardless of its authenticity of te story, eef we take an egg we are breaking that order, and also forcing our commander's hand ta take a side. Eiter he will hae ta punish us accordingly, or he would take te egg and take te oter side. Seeing as how yer already a warden we canna take ye wit us. I understand ye dilemma, but Ah canna help ye wit te griffins.

"I'd say we better check if there even are live griffins before considering taking some weird, apparently fought over eggs back to our respective homes." John answered to Marin. He wasn't sure griffins existed, and if they did why were they hidden and not used by other Wardens? They would have saved many lives during the Fifth Blight, and he even imagined how useful griffins would be if defending the Keep.

The girl looked as if she was about to cry... cause she was. The mage wiped her eyes with her sleeve at Balgair's words.

"I... I... I just want to save the Griffins... I mean if I'm punished then I'm punished, sent to the deep roads early, whatever... but... but I can't let them be treated that way."

Marin on the other hand, was looking at Balgair. "I have no such instructions from my commander," he said simply.

"Wait there's two groups of wardens here?" the girl asked with surprise.

"Yes," Marin replied curtly. Bryn was hiding in the shadows, close by, ready to strike the mage if needed.

"I... I can show them to you... just, don't go near them. They're only used to the handlers like us right now," she said as she turned around to head down the sewer.

Marin looked at them. "Maybe we should all go. I want to see them for myself."

"Same here. And Bal, I didn't get, let's say, such precision in my orders. They were rather vague..." John answered Marin. He was still doubting the mage was telling the truth, but she did sound partly credible and hey, giant spiders and Qunari mercenary hadn't attempted to cut their throats yet, so he saw no reason not to go. He also was touched by her attempt at saving a long dead species, but knew even magic wouldn't help in this.

With a sigh Balgair concedes, nodding, "Ah willna object to seeing tem, but eef were discovered how will we explain our presence here?" He didn't have quite the same desire to save the griffins, mainly because ge didn't know the history behind them, or even what they are.

He moves to dismount, and tie his mule off before turning to face the girl, saying with a gentle tone, "Ah'm sorry aboot all O' tis, and aboot what Ah said earlier, aboot te ambush. Me name's Fox, Ah'm gonna ask tat ye dunna give us ye name, or real name. Tat way we canna include it in our reports."

The mage nodded her head as she let the crew down the sewers. They'd reach a trap door and she'd knock on it in a short rhythm. The door unbolted and 2 faces peered down. It was hard to see from their angle and it was dark anyway. Although the wardens would sense that these were fellow wardens.

"They want to see the griffins," the mage hissed.

"Makes... makes sense," came an older voice before a wooden ladder was lowered into the hole.

An old greying male human who still looked pretty darn fit and muscular, and another female elf. The two of them moved elsewhere around the keep, mentioning something about keeping a lookout.

It was quiet in their area, though as she led them down the path, they'd hear the sounds of large creatures moving. A rather strong leonine smell and musk would hit their noses, followed with the smell of meat.

The doors led to a vast wide penned area at the bottom of a high cliff, with the night sky opening above them. Large nests could be seen at some ledges. At the ledges, several of the large majestic creatures could be seen. Some were sleeping, others were preening their feathers.

A large black shadow flew over their heads, before one of the griffins landed at a distance towards them, cocking its head a little in a bird like manner as it studied the newcomers. It was midnight black in colour, and the collar around its neck read the name 'Sable'.

It let out a warble which was questioning more than anything else.

"Stay here," the mage instructed before she went closer to Sable, extending her hand. The griffin eyed the other wardens warily.

"They're all right," the elf cooed gently, smiling as the griffin approached her, gently nuzzling her hand with its beak. She reached up to scratch it under the chin, and the huge creature made a noise similar to a purr.

John followed in the sewers and up the ladder without a word, sure that the ""griffins"" would be other feathery creatures. But as he climbed up the ladder, he froze. They. Were. Real. For an extremely long time he only looked around, not making a step from his position.

The Griffins were even more majestic than what he had imagined when other Wardens had told him legends about them.

The first thing he remarked was their size - twice his in height, five times his in length. The body was, like in the myths, that of a lion. But way bigger and mightier. The head and wings were of a bird, and he hesitated as to whether it was a falcon or bald eagle - he was no expert in that.

Only after he had admired, and partly feared the one that had landed in front of them - fear mixed with admiration, and like he hadn't had since his first encounter with Darkspawn, he managed to gather his thoughts. The existence of living griffins meant not only that he'd been the most impolite, insulting person when the mage had offered them griffin eggs, but also that the Wardens could rise again to their ancient glory.

It also meant the task ahead was titanic: if they wanted to hide those from other Wardens, it nearly impossible. And if he showed them to the other Wardens, it might end in a disaster like during the Fourth Blight.

He looked at the mage and simply said, "How?"

After following the mage to the roost he blinked in bewilderment. He was struck with a sort of awe, but not like John, or possibly the other wardens present, since he had never heard the stories aboot the griffins, and didn't know what they were, until now. "Ah dunna know wha te Commander will say," he said. What sort of sorcery could have created such a beautiful, and majestic beast, he thought to himself. "Ah dunna know wha ta say either." At the back of his mind gnawed the orders from the commander for not taking a side. He looks to John, "Would ye consider a Griffin's egg ta be someone needing to escape?"

The griffin nuzzled the young mage. Chances are she would be its rider in the future if she was allowed to.

At John's question, the girl smiled. "One of our order... managed to save some eggs from the taint that had infected all of Griffins. She kept the eggs safe through time until another mage found it... we've failed them once... and... we worry that we'll do the same again. No one branch should have control over these creatures. They're not cattle to be bartered about. At least... with others involved maybe that might even things out... or at least people will protect them... you'll... you'll protect them right?"

Marin.... felt awfully intimidated by the griffins. They were huge to the dwarf. Bryn on the other hand, was keeping close, though hidden as she watched.

"I think the Orlesian branch can take the eggs... we'd be happy to raise them." The dwarf said. "It would... help redeem our honour after the events at Adamant." And more.

John turned to Balgair, and said in a way that hid neither his disappointment at the boy's reaction nor his hopes for the future: "The Commander asked us to be neutral in case of an outer conflict, like nobles fighting or a war preparing. But this is something in the order itself! We can't just let griffins in the hands of one branch!"

He agreed with the mage about treating the Griffins, and saw them as a way to strengthen all Wardens at once.

"I am sure the Ferelden branch would be most honored to have Griffins in its ranks. The fiasco of Ostagar has left my branch nearly empty, and Griffins would help us to protect Ferelden effectively again."

But then he doubted it would work that way. Didn't the mage mention being sent to the Deep Roads early, and trying to save the Griffins, from something or someone she hadn't spoken about?

"But... We'll need at least a copy of your books on the raising and grooming of Griffins, and if one of you came along that'd be best. We might have handled hounds, this is nothing similar."

Balgair friends, shaking his head, "Te commander did not ask me ta stay neutral, he ordered it. He told me no ta take sides. Eef sneaking oot te eggs could get tese handlers killed, ten taking tem home could have us punished een a similar fashion. Ah tink eet would be best ta report eet back to te commander and see what his orders are. As O' right now, none O' te oter branches know aboot tem. But, eef an outside branch or two were ta weigh in on it it might make a difference."

He turns to face te mage, frowning a bit, "Ah'm sorry eef Ah'm no as excited as te oters, but Ah dunna know te history, me education is lacking. Before jes a few minutes ago Ah didena even know what a Griffin was."

"Fox... Do you know how many of these beasts still exist? Well I don't either, but if I counted all of those in this room I'm sure I'd know that. And the Commander didn't tell about anything between Wardens themselves ; plus if you were to make a decision right now for the Commander, would you let other branches gain in influence because they take care of Griffins or would you join them in this, especially since the order in Ferelden has lost nearly every veteran it had in a single battle, Ostagar? As to the Griffins themselves... Have you heard about the Fourth Blight? On so many battles they were the key to victory, and even as a Warden, Garahel, landed the final hit on the Archdemon Andoral, he was mounting a griffin and would never had have the opportunity to attack if he hadn't." John responded. He was quite passioned by history and the myths that came with it since his childhood, and definitely wanted griffins in the Keep, no matter if he had to exploit loopholes in laws, hire mercenary and fight his way through a horde to do that, so he tried to keep his answer (relatively) brief and fiery, whilst he hoped the boy wouldn't become a burden in such a great task.

"Ah dunna hae te authority ta make a decision fer te commander. Ah will flow te orders given me and no take a side een tis decision." He pauses for a few moments looking around the room. "Ah willna," he continues, "be te cause O' a fight amongst te group, and ah willna interfere wit ye decision, or ye pride. However, te reward, be eet glory or punishment, will be yer's." Ah he speaks he slowly removes his sword belt, wearing the leather straps around the scabbard before offering it out to John. "From this point on, until we're return ta te keep Ah will be ye prisoner. We canna see eye ta eye on tis, and as te son O' a farmer tat joined te wardens ta make a difference een te world Ah believe tis is te right decision fer me."

John looked at Balgair and answered, beginning to lose his calm. "Are you serious?! If anyone is told I've treated you as a prisoner and taken your sword I'll be hung and I'll deserve it!"

He paused and considered his options. "I'm not asking you to join this. It's your decision to remain neutral and I respect it. But I'll help : all I'm asking you is to not tell anything to anyone. Is that alright with you?" he answered, not wanting to get a "prisoner" and a wounded rogue on his hands.

Balgair stands there for a moment, "Ten Ah'll hae no pat een tis. Te Commander will know of my objections, and if te reward is positive Ah'll take none O' te credit. Ah'm going back outside." He turns to head back outside, angry that he thought the orders he and Javier had been given were being ignored, and he thought it to only be for ones personal glory. If he wasn't stopped he would strap the sword back to his waist as he made his way.

"This project has to remain secret until we get all the context on griffins and those we're planning to take back to Ferelden. At least don't split the party and stay until we have all information on the dangers and benefits of such an operation, then you can go inform the Commander, and the Commander only." John answered. He wasn't sure if the danger was big, but if the project required absolute discretion and Balgair tried going back to the Commander, he'd have to get him silenced one way or another...

Balgair shakes his head, "Ah'm no a part O'tis. Me report ta te commander, when we return, will contain all tat Ah hae seen, as eet should. Ah willna stop ye from gettin' te information ye need, but dunna expect me to disobey me orders more tan Ah already hae. Ah slipped up before, tat was me fault, and an accident. Ah'm no doing it any further."

John smiled, confident they'd succeed. "Then it is settled. I wouldn't have taken long before reporting to the Commander when we got home, but it surely is better if you do, you might remember more details than I will." he told him, but in a corner of his mind was a terrible doubt : what if the Commander refused, or if they had to hide the Griffins even from him? He turned to the mage, still hopeful but wanting to be careful.

"So... What do we risk, and how many griffin eggs will we take the Keep? Besides, don't you think handing eggs around randomly to Wardens is extremely dangerous, both to us all and to the griffin?"

Marin hrrmed while the two argued. He was from the Orlesian branch after all. And he’d shrug when the mage gave him a quizzical look. He’d reach out for a bag of some eggs, which the mage passed to him while the two argued. The mage then handed him a book too.

They then just waited awkwardly for Balgair and John to settle their differences. Sable just preened her feathers, flicking her ears at their conversation.

“Four... we have some here, not enough to raise suspicion with some missing. Not that they bothered to check. They’re too busy arguing amongst themselves and just leave the care to us,” she said as she stroked Sable’s neck.

“We fight darkspawn for a living, danger is sort of in our line of work sir... and... I don’t know whether it’s safe... but it’s safer than letting all of them stay here.”

Balgair remained silent for the time being. He wasn't going to stop John. He had a feeling that things were going to come to blows a moment ago, and with all of the training he hasn't had his natural born gifts with a sword might not be useful if John were to attack him with spell and sword, and being cut down would also mean disobeying another order, to come back alive. While he wasn't afraid of fighting and dying, he didn't want to disobey another order. And, he would also never be able to be friends with John if he defeated him in actual combat, that big a blow to his pride would have likely sent the knight enchanted after blood.

John wouldn't attack either, as he didn’t see any need to hide things from the Commander and Balgair yet, and because even then he'd try to avoid bloodshed in general and particularly amongst the Wardens.

"The infighting must be quite violent if you decided to put everything in the hands of strangers, just because they're Wardens, but who are those who argue, and on what especially do they argue? Just Wardens wanting to keep the griffins for themselves?"(edited)

The girl looked quiet at the moment. “It’s not violent. It’s quiet. There’s dissent in the Order. Several have moved here to argue. The ones who are arguing are different branches across Thedas or their representatives. They Grey wardens wield great power. While some are content to political power being used only in the Anderfels, others want to bring it across Thedas. Orlais is weak, as is Ferelden, and the Free Marches. Some of the Wardens want to establish a political stronghold in those areas... usurping their current commanders who are staying out of this fight. Others are adamant that we only keep political power to those who are present here. Whoever keeps the griffins... will have a significant amount of power. Controlling such mighty beasts, can you imagine the devastation they’d wreck on their fellow wardens if they wanted to use them to strike from the air? Or even if they kept them to themselves, to claim greater authority and force others to heed them?”

Marin frowned deeply at the news. “Best outcome is they keep arguing and keep the status quo... worst outcome, they attack us to force us to see their way,” he muttered softly.

“There’s those who... there’s been whispers that if they cannot come to a consensus on the griffins to cull them as well.... but only whispers. Nothing official. But I worry,” the mage said as the griffin gave a warble and moved off to join the others at the nest. The flap of wings would send the wind billowing around them.

"I'd say we give each branch a couple of Griffins, and none after that. That way only the branches who manage to raise them well and who don't use use the Taint on them will have griffins over time, and that would avoid infighting since all branches would be responsible for their griffins. But it would best that all branches believe they are the only ones who have griffins and that they have to keep it secret, that way they would take better care of them and wouldn't fight other branches." John answered, not even considering culling griffins as a valid option. If the Wardens had lost griffins once surely they would avoid mistakes of the past and wouldn't kill one of the ways they had to gain in influence.

To be fair, the wardens do not have a track history of making good decisions...

But then who does? Not many in Thedas

Except perhaps the Hero, but that's not sure

Balgair listened, thinking for a bit, "Why do tose wit political power seem ta come up wit such terrible ideas?" It was a rhetorical question, spoken at barely a whisper. "Ah agree, fer te most part, wit John. Each branch needs a few eggs, and their respective commanders should know aboot all O' tis." After a moment he tilts his head a bit, asking "Where is te First Warden's stance on te matter?"

The girl nodded. “That’s the plan... it saves the griffins,” she said quietly. Her voice started to crack a little as she wiped her tears.

“I mean if we get found out... at least someone knows and the griffins will survive,” she said softly. “Are you... are you two willing to take the eggs?”

At the question of the first warden, the girl paused. “He doesn’t have a stance at the moment. Sees both sides and agrees they have points. But he doesn’t want to take a stance on it. Else it’d be over.”

"It saves the Griffins and us if it succeeds, but if it doesn't there's a chance they fall into the wrong hands ; we cannot fail if we take a side. I'm willing to take the eggs ; as to Fox, that's another question." John answered, thinking the Commander would understand and approve his choice as they would give all branches a chance and empower the Keep that way.

Balgair frowns a bit, "Ah still tink we should take te information ta te commander. Ah hae no doubt tat he would sent a group back ta weigh in his opinion, and hae te authority ta make te decisions on his behalf. Ah dunna disagree tat eet would be best fer all O' te branches ta hae a say in eet, an ta raise tem too. But, Ah also believe tat te decision isena mine ta make. Ah willna interfere wit John eef he takes eggs." He would strap his sword belt back to his waist before crossing his arms as he stands there.

The girl went to the sides to get a bag with four eggs, from different nests, and a book. "We learned all we needed from here... it might help you. If one of us went with you... it'll raise suspicions and we... we want to save as many as we can," she said softly, glad that Balgair wasn't interfering as she handed the eggs to John.

"Wait. Do you have messenger pigeons here? I'd like to send a message to my Commander before I go." he answered, holding the eggs carefully, as if they were the only thing that held him alive.

The mage nodded her head. “We have ravens... I’ll bring you one. Just please go back and wait at the sewers. It’s safer that way,” she said as she went to find the ravens.

He followed her orders and didn't pay too much attention to Balgairs remark. He would, once given the opportunity, inform the Commander of what he was doing by sending a relatively coded message by raven, and leave to go back to the Keep. He had to succeed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay griffins


	5. Visiting the Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wardens return to Farmer Turner and agree to get help for Javier.

Balgair would return back to the sewers entrance, remaining quiet, and cooperative. He had said he wouldn't interfere, and he wasn't.

Well they had their eggs, and their books. There was going to be a lot of reading on the way back anyway. Asher and Valenti were waiting for them at the entrance, and they heaved a sigh of relief when they saw them.

"We thought we'd have to go in soon if you weren't coming out any time soon. Marin had headed off and had explained the whole thing to the duo. Theyd' have the eggs now to care for with them.

"Let us collect your friend and head off. We'll travel with you to Orlais then Asher will accompany you all to Ferelden. Would that be preferable for you? We're perfectly fine if you wish to go by yourself without our help, or Asher's. Although he just wants to keep an eye on your friend. A long travel is not good for someone in his state."

"And I can only thank him for that - if he came along to Ferelden that would be both a great honor and, in my opinion à at least, the safest plan for Javier," John answered, a little suspicious about the real intentions that might hide behind the mage's willingness to help, but if that really was the case why would he have healed Javier then, when he had literally nothing to gain?

As he looked briefly at the books, he had an idea. He'd pack the eggs in crates full of hay, since the Griffins wouldn't be born before they reached the Keep normally, note the information they had on each in a notebook of his (including the parents, the name if already chosen, and what was expected - birthday, adult size, and so on) whilst he'd label the crates themselves with "Elfroot Improved Infusion from the Anderfells - John Silvershield".

Hopefully the customs wouldn't be able to tell a griffin egg from other eggs apart, if they even met anyone unlike on their way to Weisshaupt, and wouldn't say too much about the wrong labelling.

The Orlesian wardens would do similar, although they just arranged them such that it'd look like part of their baggage and tents.

When they went to collect Javier, he was having some longer bouts of consciousness, but at least he was alive and able to swallow some food and water. That being said, the farmer would ask if they had asked about his Geraldine.

John felt miserable for not asking. And telling the farmer "No, we didn't ask because of important Warden stuff" would be impolite and raise suspicion at the same time, so he answered, not sure if she had died and not wanting to bring an end to the man's hope.

"Geraldine... Was not here. Her superiors didn't tell me anything about it because of the discretion a mission and Wardens often need, so you'll have to ask yourself. Sorry for not being able to help." John answered, beginning with a light tone and ending melancholic, thinking about how dishonorable he was.

The farmer's hopeful expression fell. Like a sad dog who had waited for its owner for the longest time at the train station each day, hoping that its owner would step off, and will continue to wait until the end of his life. 

"Oh," was all the man said, his eyes downcast. "Who am I to be in the way of warden business after all," he said quietly as he sniffed hard.

"I hope your mission went well then. Its not much, but here, this might help your friend," he said as he handed them some elfroot potions he had. They were of shit quality, but honestly... the most he could afford. "It's what we got at the moment."

Balgair looks back over his shoulder in the direction of the keep, frowning as he thought a bit about the farmer and his wife, who was apparently a warden now, but hadn't come to visit her husband and child. "Geraldine Turner," he says to himself in a questioned tone, little more than a whisper. After a moment of thought he looks around to the others with a big bright smile, "Well, ye all know that we didena get ta really speak ta anybody, so Ah was wondering eef tere would be an objection to te two O' us heading back, quick as a jack rabbit we'll be, tere and back, so tat we might ask somebody tat might be able ta find te information Mister Turner needs?" As he said _te two O' us_ he reaches out to clap John on the shoulder. "How much time do we hae ta spare, would eet be enough?"

The farmer was just out of ear shot, helping Javier!

John was perplexed. He'd like to help, but it would definitely raise suspicions. Wardens traveling to Weisshaupt just for that? That wouldn't be believable, and anything that might risk the Griffins or their allies life was to avoid.

Instead, he had another idea.

"Balgair, we've got the time. The problem is we might raise suspicions on the party. Wardens recognize each other because of the Taint, so we can't try to use stealth either. I was born in a noble house however ; I might try to use that..." He said as he wrote down a piece of paper "Would you be able to tell me what happened to the Warden Geraldine Turner? I'm asking for a friend who used to know her well. -Ser Silvershield of Gwaren"

If it worked well, nobody would know too much about the Silvershields except that they were nobles of Ferelden, and he'd get his information. If it didn't work, then his family might get into some minor trouble, as the Grey Wardens would not menace them and surely enough think it was a fake message, not coming from a nobleman. Both ways it was worth the try.

The Orlesian wardens were just... mostly waiting outside for them and wouldn't give any input. Although they'd look... more amused than anything else. But they did not reach out to help them for their troubles. 

By then Javier had come over with the farmer, and the old man would try to peek at the note. "Sending a note ser?"

John put it away as quick as he could, not wanting to admit he hadn't asked about Geraldine.

"Yes, but nothing to do with wardening around this time. Private matters this time, sorry for borrowing your table."

He looked at the one of the elfroot potions.

"You make these yourself?"

The farmer inclined his head towards the outside. "My son does, he's good with his hands. Taking over my farm when I can't move no more," he said as he sat Javier down. "Safe travels wardens."

John took some flasks out of his bag. "Tell him he should try distillating the elfroot preparations using this kind of flasks. It helps the concentration of the active principle of elfroot go up, and makes the poultice better."

He handed him three of the flasks, after all herborists needed materials to train.

"Thank you kindly ser, this is a lot more than what we can get," he said with a smile. "He'd like it." The farmer accepted the flasks.

John went on : "He'll need more fast enough. You can get some at most taverns, they use them in small quantities for some drinks, if you don't buy the elfroot back and sell the cataplasms he should be able to make decent profit. Now that would require him improving both that technique and learning to handle other ingredients. "

Balgair looks to Javier, tilting his head a bit, "Would it be wort taking Javier ta te keep ta see a healer tat might be able ta fully restore him? Or, at least make it safer fer him ta travel?" He was speaking more directly to John, though would welcome input from the rest of them. After a moment he would ask, "Are tere mountains furter nort O' here, maybe wit some rare, or unknown plants?" He had an idea that might work, if the answers to his questions were positive.

Valenti glanced at John and Balgair. Admittedly Bryn was making sheep eyes at John now, only to get smacked in the background on her arm by Marin who looked annoyed and there was some intensive signing going on.

The Elven woman studied Javier, who while awake, looked barely aware that they were around. He was just blinking some and keeping quiet. Like he wasn’t objecting and could follow orders but he had yet to address or acknowledge the presence of the other wardens. 

“That would be a better option for your friend. Admittedly if you decide to do that, we would take our leave earlier. Our orders were to remain subtle and I hope you’ll understand if we do not want to jeopardise our mission to assist you on this.”

Asher frowned and looked as if he was about to object, though Valenti caught his eye and he held his tongue. No question on who wore the pants between the two of them.

The situation had turned into a dilemma for John. He had to risk either Javier's life, or the Griffins. He couldn't allow any of both to happen, but he decided they could find an official reason to be there, and that no one could have suspicions on them take griffin eggs away since they were the first ones to do so. 

"Alright. We'll be officially there because it's a pilgrimage to the birthplace of the Wardens, we'll stay there a few days - after all the eggs will take a long time to hatch - to learn about the place, train and get the opportunity to heal Javier. As for the eggs, he felt it was probably safer to give them to the farmer, and tell him they'd try another method of getting the information he needed.

Balgair, nods a bit, "Eet will give me a chance ta learn a bit aboot our history too. Makes eet a bit more legit sounding." He looks to the others before moving to each of them in turn, offering his hand to shake. Deciding that it would be best to enunciate he took a moment to speak slowly, "It's been a pleasure traveling with you all. Ah hope ta- I hope that our paths cross again in the future." As with the night they first met the Orlesian wardens it sounded as if it took great effort for him to sound civilized.

Asher looked relieved that Javier would be getting more help and the Ferelden wardens were being sound. 

“Then we wish you all the best,” Valenti said as Balgair shook hands. Although when he got to Bryn, she’d pull him down for a kiss on the lips.

Balgair blinked, flushing a bit but didn't resist. Once his goodbyes were done he would look to John, waiting for any goodbyes he wanted give.

John shook their hands, told Asher he should write books about the red magic for other mages to learn, and looked strangely at the kissing couple. He hadn't really been paying attention to that, between half dead comrades and griffins, and finally decided he'd continue not caring. Balgair did what he wanted after all.

"Good luck on your travels." he ended, a bit sad to see them go as they had been the best thing that had happened to them since they left the Keep.

The Orlesian wardens took their leave, and well the farmer happily took the crate, putting it with other crates he had lying around, charging them one silver for its storage. And off they went to look at the imposing door of the fortress of Weisshaupt. Although their arrival would be spotted so someone would greet them at the gate door. 


	6. Saving Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balgair meets a familiar face and Javier's health is revealed

A human warden would meet them at the door and ask who they were. Although he glanced in a concerned manner to Javier. “Is he drunk?”

John answered, on a concerned tone. "If only. Truth is he's wounded and recovering, we need a spirit healer. We're Wardens from Ferelden, on a pilgrimage to the birthplace of the order. I'm John, this is Javier." he said as he motioned to the wounded Warden. He'd let Balgair present himself, he actually wanted to see their reaction to the accent.

Balgair would nod along with John, taking the opportunity to introduce himself, "An, me name's Balgair." He sits straight in his saddle, proud of who he is, even though he wasn't a nobleman. "Eet's nice ta meet ye," he'd offer with a friendly skidmore.

The guard frowned as he studied Javier... more so that he didnt catch Balgair's name in the accent. Though the farmboy got a _look_. 

"All right, just bring him in. I'll see about contacting the captain," he said as he led them through the doors. In contrast to Vigil's Keep, weisshupt was a hotbed of activity. Behind the walls, wardens trained. Mages and warriors duking each other. 

Runners going about to tend to whatever matters, people strolling past. No one gave them a second glance. The guard would pass them off to another guard in the keep, who would bring them to the infirmary.

Boy was it better staffed. And with several of them being treated for minor injuries.

There the guard would have some words with the mage in charge before coming back to Balgair and John. 

“I’ll see about getting you two some temporary quarters.” Which probably meant bunks.

And bunks actually sounded lovely after all these nights in a tent of low quality. John was also impressed by the Fortress : not only the Wardens were in great numbers, unlike the Keep where most of the staff was just guards sent by the Arls and Banns, but they also seemed better provided with weapons, armors, and the place wasn't a ruin, being properly maintained and apparently with sufficient funds.

"Thank you." he answered, trying to find the infirmary or any healer in this crowd.

Yeah it was a better funded place. The headquarters of the wardens after all. The mage in charge, was a greying female mage.

"So who's the one injured and what happened? Its not unusual for visitors to get injured along the way," she said as she studied the three of them. 

"Get him on the bed," she said once her eyes rested on Javier and she indicated to one of the empty cots. "I'll send one of the healers over. Do you two want to stay with your friend?"

John bowed as she arrived, knowing her rank from the aura of wisdom she had and her uniform.

"Javier" _he pointed at him_ " got injured. We were on the way here, when a sandstorm formed. We managed to get in our tents, but a stone was sent into his by the storm, right into his head. We've cleaned the wound, seen another Warden who used... Red magic to heal him, but he hasn't fully recovered yet. Yes, I'd prefer to stay with him for now, if your healers don't mind. " he answered politely, thankful she had come herself to meet them and was making of Javier's healing apparently a priority - or at least the naive John thought so.

Balgair looked around for a bit, frowning as he did so, a light, churning, growl emitting from his stomach. "Where would Ah be able ta find some food at? Te rations Ah've been eatin' dunna exactly fill ye up." Maybe that was just because he could just aboot eat a small horse by himself, but he was hungry, damnit! "Ah would like ta return after Ah eat, tough."

The mage nodded her head, and she'd leave them be, but sent over one of the other younger mages to handle Javier. Balgair would just be pointed out the exit. 

"Just head out, take a right. Follow several doors down. You'd get to the mess hall eventually. Just ask for directions if you get lost," she said briskly.

The mage that went over to John and Javier was a small mouse of an elf. Scrawny looking and looked as if a twig could snap him in half.

"H...hi... your friend... needs healing?" he stammered out as he smiled. Although he didnt seem nervous, just sounded nervous.

Balgair nods, smiling, "Tank ye, Miss." He stammered a bit over the last word, as if he wasn't sure of the correct word to use. He pauses for a couple of seconds to look to John and Javier before turning to walk out and following the directions. He would look in windows, I'd the doors had them, until he was close enough to follow the smell of food. Once he found the mess hall he would step inside and look around. Was there a line for hon to get in, or was he supposed to just go get a plate. He wondered if the food was as good as Lady Ioria's cooking, and stood to the side for a moment, observing to figure oot what to dip.

He'd notice that there was chatter about and if he needed help to find the way, people would point him in the right direction.

The smell of the mess hall was wonderful. He could smell chicken stew, boiled vegetables, roast pork... 

There was a table clearly where the officers sat, and another for the recruits, others for the wardens, and one corner for visitors. Unlike the Keep where they could just sit anywhere, here there seemed to be more order. 

There was a line and when Balgair got in, he was served chicken stew, mashed potatoes, some biscuits and an apple. Ioria's cooking was good, but she had limited ingredients to work with. In contrast to what she served, this was a five star meal.

Balgair look at the food in wonder as he made his way to what he thought to be the visitors table, but with his illiteracy one could be mistaken. He would also look for drink as he made his way to the table, still looking around at all of the people, and food. He'd never seen so many in one place before, and he was likely gawking like it as well. When he sat down he would take the spoon and taste the food, pausing for a moment as he consciously forced himself to eat with some decorum, not wanting to be punished for being a sloppy eater.

Balgair would mostly be ignored. He'd hear the chatter of others. Who had taken a tumble, which warden was shacking witrh someone. Usual gossip. Although he'd hear a squeak and the griffin mage siddled up to him. "What are you doing here?" she hissed at him as she came over with some soup.

Balgair blinks, looking to the girl and tilting his head. "Ah'm on a pilgrimage ta te home O' te Grey Wardens." He didn't mention Javier, yet, nor did he seem to even recognize the girl. Had he forgotten her, or was he playing. "Since ye came ta talk ta me, would ye mind showin' me aroond after we eat?"

The mage stared at her. "Oh... um okay? Sure..." she said blinking owlishly. She'd slurp the soup, staring at him a bit. "What would you like to see?"

Balgair spooned out some of the stew as he shrugs, "Ah dunna know. Ah dunna know much at all aboot te Wardens, or our history. Less tan a month ago Ah was workin on me fater's farm." He takes a bite of the potatoes, watching the girl , wanting to see the realization of his ignorance washing over her.

The girl just ran along with it, uncertain how to react. She was close to Balgair's age but yeah she wasn't confident at all. "Oh... um there's the library... and the archives I guess if you want to know more of our history."

She was starting to doubt she knew him. She had made sure not to pay attention at least to his facial features when they met. She finish her soup hurriedly.

He'd listen as he ate, thinking it over a bit. With a moutful of biscuit(which I'm assuming is a cookie for me, since you insist on calling cookies biscuits because _NOT AMERICAN_ ) he would reply, "Ah sink te archifes mi..." He finishes chewing, then swallows and frowns, "Ah'm sorry. Ah tink te archives might be a good place ta start." He smiles to the girl, "Relax jes a bit, everytin's alright, Lass."

The girl stared at him, perplexed at his accent, more so when he was eating and then she _finally_ understood. "Oh okay then... um.. guess do you want to see it when youre done? I think I have some free time."

With a nod he would quickly finish off what was left of his food, dipping the biscuit into the stew as he ate it. Once he finished he would look around, "Where do Ah take me plate?" He was raised helping to clean up after each meal, so adjusting to not doing so was still a bit of an odd feeling to him. "Tank ye, by te way, fer showin' me around."

"What do you think?" he asked the mage. "Does he need healing or will he eventually recover on his own from this wound? He's been hit with a stone going at the speed of an arrow whilst sleeping, wound was cleaned, then healed by a blood mage. We weren't certain if he'd be fine, so you tell me." John answered, whilst showing the spot where Javier had been hit and pointing to the bandages they had maden so far.

The girl would show Balgair where to return the plates. While at the Keep, they were expected to help with the cleaning, over here, one of the staff would help him take the plates, and send them off. Such service.

The girl would then lead Balgair to the archives. It was huge, filled with... books, scrolls... _takes description from The Last Flight_

Leather-bound books in uniform rows covered the shelves that lined the chamber's upper halves. Underneath those neat gray tomes, enormous ironbound trunks rested against the walls. 

In the centre of the room, was a glass sarcophagus raised on a dais of gilt white marble. At its head, a pair of enormous black horns spiraled up almost to the ceiling, their tips lost in shadow. The sarcophagus was old. Through the lattice of glass and lead, Balgair would see a suit of silverite plate mail gleaming in the light of the archives. It didn't look like ceremonial armour and instead looked like a proper service mail. 

The armour's empty gauntlets were folded over two weapons: a long knife in a plain scabbard, and a graceful swooping longbow with a pair of grey-and-white mottled brittle feathers tied to its top end like a tassel. 

Balgair looked around in awe at all of the books and scrolls, and the shiny armour. He moved to one of the book cases, looking over the books closely, his expression was both a bit reverent, and depressed. He would turn ta face her after a bit, frowning, "Maybe ye should show me sometin' else." After a moment he would look back to the door they came in, "Actually, one O' me friends were injured on te trip here. Would ye show me back ta te infirmary, he's being healed, and Ah would like ta check on him. If ye dunna mind, after ye show me tere we can talk later."

The elfy girl nodded her head, and led Balgair back to the infirmary! "I hope your friend gets better," she said as she left him at the door.

Balgair smiles to the girl, nodding, "Ah'm sure he will be. We'll talk again later, yeah?"

When she took her leave he would turn to walk back into the infirmary, and up to John, just as the mage gave her prognosis. "Aye," he would say, telling her how many days out it had been when he was injured. He knew John had told her about the blood mage, but he didn't know whether or not he'd mentioned that it was a warden, so he decided not to mention that, just in case.

Back at the infirmary, The mousy mage undid the bandages, firing up his magic as he scanned Javier with it. "Um... oh... um..." he paused once he identified the damage.

"ELSIEEEEE I THINK YOU NEED TO HANDLE THIS ONE," he hollered suddenly and loudly across the infirmary. The woman from before came over and frowned. 

"Hara, I told you not to call me un-" she said before the mousy mage spoke.

"No no, his brain's damaged a lot... This is beyond my skill," he said. The older woman's mouth went into a thoughtful oh...

"Bring the lyrium," she said and Hara scurried over as Elise started upon her healing. The other mages paused as they felt the Fade open from within her, and the presence of a spirit began to fill the room, giving them a sense of peace.

"Shit..." John muttered as he heard that. What kind of luck even had Javier? The probability of being hit in a sandstorm that way was near zero!

He let the mage use her magic, after all the only thing the spirit of Honor he knew would do in such a moment was tell Javier to take a sword and die like a real man, so he preferred not to use any of his own. He however tried to guess what kind of spirit this was, and observed cautiously the process from a corner of the room.

Javier had no luck. Like none. The spirit itself was a spirit of protection, one that reached out through the mage, channeling the magic through her as she guided it over Javier's head. There wasn't much to see, but the concentration was evident as she focused. Hara came back with lyrium, and a few of the other healers gathered around to watch for a bit. Clearly it wasn't a thing that happened often. The whole light show was pretty nice, if it wasnt for the fact that Javier was critically injured.

The magic faded after a while, and the woman drew back exhausted as the spirit retreated back to the Fade. "I've done what I can... but... there's nothing I can do for his eyesight. He's... he's been injured a long time before you brought him here wasnt he?"

John looked at the entire process, but he was totally helpless on that one. "Yes. What will happen to his eyesight? Will he at least see with one eye?" he asked, quite concerned as this was the first thing any Warden needed to fight. Being deaf could do, but not seeing the enemy...

John had mentioned it, but the wardens were too busy to notice them mentionign it, so they just figured whatever. Wasnt their buisness anyway.

Elsie sighed. "That... I'm not sure about his other eye. It's connected and not damaged but his right eye has been... badly affected. There was a lot of burst blood around it, and by the time I was able to do something, a good number of it had died. It was probably good you had some help in healing him otherwise his death would have been inevitable. We'll be removing it from his socket and sewing it shut soon," she said as Hara brought over some tools. 

"Else it'd continue to rot inside his head... I don't suppose you'd want to stay for the next part?"

Balgair places his hand on John's shoulder, pulling him a bit, "Come wit me, Ah'll show ye where ta find some food. Let te healers work, we canna be of any use here." His tone was gentle, and concerned, though his gaze remained on Javier. He was sad it had happened, Javier was far more experienced than himself, and wouldn't have wanted anything like that to happen to one of the other wardens.

"I will stay, we don't want him waking up barely conscious in an unknown place. Is the spell a sufficient anesthetic?" John asked, wanting to make sure Javier was healed the proper way until the end.

He knew he was probably annoying the healers, but he'd make sure not to be in the way. And even with his stomach saying he was making a terrible decision, he decided he could wait for another day, his rations being mostly salted meat and food he prepared himself so not that bad.

Elise nodded her head. "Let's hope your friend can recover and... well... to be honest, if he wakes up and can recognise he's in a strange place, that's good enough for him."

That would explain why Javier had no sense of whether he was with Balgair, John, or the farmer and what not. The damage had been extensive. Asher had merely stopped the bleeding, but fixing the injuries were beyond him... and most mages.

"Besides he's under a sleep spell for now."

Leaving the two be, she'd work with Hara to scoop out Javier's eyeball, with her directing Hama, and she'd give some healing magic to the injury as they used a spoon like object to remove it, placing it on a tray as it rolled around. Up to them if they looked.

Once done, she'd leave Hara to sew the eye socket shut. It wasn't a pretty sight and would probably turn stomachs when they first saw the gaping black hole where an eye should be.

John instantly regretted his choice. If Javier couldn't see again, he'd lose all of his ability to fight. And the process wasn't good looking either.

But he didn't say a word willst grimacing from a corner. He had already, on some missions for the Grey, seen corpses after the darkspawn had passed. They didn't look much better, but he generally avoided to look at them, and he felt like he had to with Javier, in case any complication later occurred he'd need to know what to do and what had been done earlier, what the possible sources of mistakes had been. He silently sipped some elfroot tea, a drink he always had on him as the taste conforted him more than any other.

Balgair frowns, looking around the room, wondering idly what the other injuries being treated were. He looked back to Javier, closing his eyes as he lowers his chin some. In a low, soft voice, barely over a whisper, "Was eet Te Maker tat Seth prayed to?" He was more asking himself as he thought over things, before continuing on praying to the almost nameless deity he knew nothing about, apologizing for taking the mission that had placed Javier in a spot where he could receive such a wound. He had chosen this mission, and he felt it was partly his fault, well mostly his fault.

Hara finished stitching Javier's eye up, and he'd look at the eyeball rolling about. "Um... do you want to keep this or shall I throw it away?" he asked as the blue dead iris stared at them from the tray, together with the optical nerve. 

"I mean its not like you can do much with it... well nothing legal anyway," he said with his usual stammer. Seemed to be his way of talking. 

"The sleep spell should wear off in a few hours so you can come visit."

Balgair could look around. Most of the injured were broken limbs, torn muscles, the usual. Nothing life threatening as Javier's. It was obviously all sparring damage.


	7. Fortress Life

John nearly threw up at the sight. He didn't think an eyeball could look that creepy, but he was the one who insisted on staying.

"I think... I'll bury it." he knew it was Javier's eye so Javier should decide, but he clearly wouldn't be in the mood to think about that - imagine waking up from a sandstorm with your right eye not seeing and the eyeball next to you.

He left a note next to Javier, which read: "You're safe, this is Weisshaupt, the goal of our pilgrimage. I'll tell you what happened after you got wounded when I meet you - rest until then. - John"

He'd make sure to come back to Javier before he woke up, but preferred being cautious.

He turned to the healer. "What's the funeral custom here?" To him, the eye was part of Javier, and burying it would be more respectful. He thought Javier should have the choice, but what would he do? Be horrified and shocked right after a traumatic experience, best to avoid that.

  
  


Balgair looked back up after finishing his prayer. He'd missed the eye scooping, so he didn't wretch, though he most likely would have. Seeing the eyeball he would turn a real pretty shade of green. After just a moment he would excuse himself from the room again, he wasn't ready for seeing disembodied eyeballs in his life yet, and he didn't want to lose the meal he'd just eaten. Once outside he would lean his back against a wall, sliding down to sit on the floor.

  
  


The mage would just give them a small wooden box and pass it to John. “Mostly it uh... in-in-involves the d-deep roads,” he stammered out. 

“We-we have a garden you can bury it in I guess... but we sometimes burn it. Things don’t rot here.”

  
  


After a few moments of sitting outside the infirmary Balgair stood up and headed down the hallway to the mess hall. He had decided he needed something to drink. Stepping up to line he'd gotten food at earlier he asks for a cup of coffee, black, with a small slice of butter in it.

  
  


Balgair got an odd look when he asked for butter. He got coffee... and a very very thin small slice of butter.

  
  


Balgair smiles, "Tank ye." Before walking away he would take a spoon with him. After stirring the butter into it he takes a drink, moving to have a seat at the table he was at earlier.

  
  


"The Deep Roads? That's... Quite dangerous."

John wasn't aware of all Warden secrets ; he didn't know what happened in the end, nor what a Calling was. To him, burials in the Deep Roads were too dangerous and useless, that's all. How was a pilgrimage to the tomb of a fallen hero possible if the tomb was behind legions of darkspawn?

"I think I'll rather bury it in the garden." he said as he looked for some gloves.

  
  


Hara would just shoo him off so Javier could rest. John would easily find the garden, or at least a patch of dirt, although gloves and a spade would be harder to find. They didn’t use gloves anyway at this time. Someone had turned a blunt axe into a shovel.

Well there was some time to burn in between. Maybe they could look at the archives or go ask about people.

Like you know, a certain farmer’s wife.

  
  


John wanted to check the archives. If he wanted anything, it would be there - and in the worst case he could ask the archivist.

He asked the first passerby for directions.

  
  


John would get directed to the archives, cue grand description again of the archdemon skull and Garahel’s armour and sarcophagus. Woo. It would be vast and there would be archivist scurrying around, wardens busy reading. Funnily enough, not all were wardens. Some had yet to go through the joining and they were just helping to sort out the records.

One archivist went up to John. “Can I help you?” The woman asked.

  
  


As the woman asked him if he needed help, John was busy staring at the archdemon skull. The question surprised him a little, at Vigils Keep they'd have to look for the archivist for a long time before finding one. 

"Yes... There's a friend of mine who knew a certain Warden, Geraldine Turner, but he doesn't know where she is since she became a Warden. Think I could find that in the archives?"

  
  


Mostly because there was no archivist. 

The woman blinked a little at John. “Is Mr Turner asking about his wife again? Poor fellow. Every single warden he meets, he’d ask about her. Pretty much everyone knows he’d ask now. Died at the Joining ten years ago. Haven’t the heart to tell him that.”

  
  


John looked down. It was nearly impossible another way around, but still... Why was it so easy to get bad news and so difficult to get good ones?

"Yes. Someone has to tell him however, he could think she doesn't love him and the kid anymore. I guess I'll forget the part with death at the Joining, I'll tell him something involving battling darkspawn and saving villagers, he'll know her fate at least. " he said, unhappy from the news, but he had partly expected that.

"Well, that's a nice archive. You've got anything on Garahel's life?" John tried to switch topic, because he had to profit of his presence in such a place. Going to Weisshaupt wouldn't be something he could do many times in his life.

  
  


The archivist stared at him. 

“All right, you do that,” she said somewhat sceptically though when he asked if they had anything, she’d point and direct him to a section covering the fourth blight. They had some labels, though a good bit was still unsorted.

  
  


Once he had finished his coffee he would head back out of the mess hall, before looking down the halls around him for a moment before turning to walk back down the way he thought they came in, walking past the infirmary, and turning to walk down another set of halls.

  
  


John was soon covered in dust as he took his own book and quill out, and searched around the books. His first work here would be to get a better look at the arsenal the Wardens had back in the Fourth Blight compared to the Fifth.

  
  


Balgair would soon find himself lost in the labyrinth that was the fortress. He would however, find himself in the officers’ quarters corridor, where he could hear some of them discussing in their own mess hall. A couple of them were arguing about how strategic it would be to handle future blights if they had more political power.

John would find more info about griffin armour and the specifics for them, as well as formation patterns.

  
  


Balgair turns top walk back the way he'd come, trying to find his way back to where he was at earlier, afraid he was making himself more lost.

What would happen if he were caught here? Will he be able to meet with the mage girl later?

  
  


This time Balgair found himself at the balcony of a corridor. It was pretty but he was also pretty high up. The desert winds blew across the landscape. In the distance he could see four figures heading in the direction of Orlais and farmer turner’s house.

  
  


Balgair knew they wouldn't see him at that distance, but he still raised his arm his and waved, wondering if he'd ever see any of them again. After a moment he turns to head back in, wandering around again, thoroughly lost.

  
  


Well they wouldn’t wave back of course! Well if he wasn’t going to ask anyone for directions he’d continue getting lost. This time he’d end up at the mage tower, where the grey warden mages were hunched up over some paperwork.

  
  


Balgair blinks when he walks in to the room, frowning a bit. Before he turns to leave he looks around, wondering if he might be able to locate the mage girl he'd met at the sewers. That's a romantic place to pick up a girl, isn't it... Why is tat what Ah'm tinking aboot?... Well she isenna bad lookin', and... No! I canna let me mind wander tere... Ah should hae asked her name earlier today. He looks around trying to see if she's here.

  
  


Surprisingly he would see her in He corner, but she was busy, as was other apprentices. Harvesting and preserving body parts of mice. This has nothing to do with the player’s own obsession with mice. Nothing at all. So her hands were pretty bloody.

  
  


Balgair cleared his throat, loudly, before speaking up, "Excuse me, Ah'm lost. Ah've been wanderin' around lookin' fer te way ta te training grounds. Ah dunna mean ta interrupt anytin, Ah'm not familiar wit te place eiter."

  
  


The mousey mage squeaked. Yes squeaked. When she saw Balgair. “Oh I’ve met him before I’ll handle this,” she said cheerily as she wiped her hand on a wash cloth to remove the blood and fell into pace beside him.

“So why are you here? Are you following me?”

She hissed quietly with him

  
  


Balgair blinks, turning top follow her, "No, Ah'm really lost. Ah was tryin' ta get to te training grounds and took a wrong turn, ten... dozens more... Ah ended up at anoter mess hall, where people were talkin' aboot how political power would help in te next blight. Ten, Ah found a balcony where Ah could see Mr. Turner's farm..." He pauses a bit then frowns, "Say, do ye know where Ah could find his wife, Geraldine?" He went silent then, looking at the girl with an odd intensity, almost as if he were actually looking at her for the first time, thankfully, he thought, his eyes remained on her face.

"Oh... um... Oh Mr Turner... yeah we all know him. No one's had the heart to tell him his wife died at the Joining ten years ago. He asks every warden, comes here to ask once in a while. We've been making excuses. Some just don't care and don't answer him... why are you looking at me like that?" she asks blushing furiously.

  
  


Balgair frowns a bit, "Well, tat's unfortunate, Ah canna leave him no knowing. He deserves ta know ye truth."

Blinking at her question he looks straight ahead, flushing, himself, as he answers, "Ah dunna know wha ye mean." He looks back her way again for a moment, unless she were looking at him, in which case he would quickly snap his head back forward again.

  
  


The girl nodded her head. “He does... but he gets so sad... and the eyes...” she said wringing her hands. She wouldn’t be looking at him, but blushing wholly to her cheeks. 

“Um... you said you came with your friends, where are they?” She said as she led him towards the training grounds.

  
  


Balgair frowns, "Ah guess Ah'll hae ta tell him ten." That he wasn't looking forward to!

"Tey're een te infirmary, last Ah saw tem. One O' us was severely injured on te trip here. Tey said tey could fix te-" he paused for a moment when he looked at her again. "What are ye blushing so fer?"

  
  


The mage squeaked again... more so when Balgair asked why she was blushing. “Um... um.... the training grounds are just down this hall I have to be somewhere bye!” She said before zooming around a corner. Nervous little squeaker.

  
  


Balgair blinks, reaching out to try to catch her hand, if successful he would gently pull her back, "What's ye name, first. Ah'm Balgair, it means Fox." He smiles gently to her, "Yer kind of cute when you blush like tat too."

  
  


The mage blinked as she remembered he was fox. “Oh... um I’m Maisy,” she said blushing even more when he caught her hand. “Thank you... no ones really said that before.” Heck she looked horribly red.

Several wardens walking past chuckled at the two of them.

  
  


John copied what he could, and tried not making it suspicious by making half of his notes on the importance of alliances between nations and orders in time of a Blight. His stomach gurgled once, and he was ravenous, but emptying one of his bottles of tea made him able to wait until the evening. He'd have to make sure they found bunks for themselves too, and also wanted to train against the Weisshaupt Wardens, but surely he'd have time for that tomorrow.

  
  


John would be shushed when his stomach gurgled. He’d find that there was a lot of info but not properly sorted out. No one seemed to bother him much. Just another warden around. The size of the Fortress helped. No one knew everybody. Seemed a lot easier to hide than at the Keep.

  
  


And he returned the silence mostly. The fortress was huge, so for the first day he had made sure to not get lost. He spent more or less two hours copying bits of every book he could find on his research topics - the archive was a real gold mine for that, one had to search for long sometimes but the findings were of great value - and only looked up to see if he had missed anything important from time to time.

  
  


Well they wouldn’t really have bunks given to them yet. Mostly cause no one knew where they had gone after the infirmary. So they’d just wait at the infirmary xD on the other hand, John would find out more about how many casualties the blight had taken.

  
  


Balgair nods, "Maisy ees nice. Will he find me a little later on? Ah'm going ta te training ground fer a bit, ten Ah'll find oot aboot where me friends, and Ah, will be sleeping. So, eef Ah'm no on te training grounds, Ah'll be tere."

  
  


Maisy blinked a little. "Oh... um... theres a visitors area.. I can bring you there... um.... have you all signed in? I mean usually they would but I think with your injured friend they might have skipped some protocols..."

  
  


Balgair blinks, shaking his head, "No, we havenna. Please, show me." He wondered where John had gotten off to, probably still in the infirmary. "Ah'll right. Ah need ta stop by te infirmary first, ta get John. He'll need to sign een too."


	8. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Javier wakes and the wardens learn more about the Blights, and each other

Javier had woken up a while ago, but he was horribly disorientated. The boy was sitting up right on the bed, just staring blankly forward. The sewn eye had been bandaged for the time being, and he was holding a cup of hot tea in his hands.

He still looked horribly weak and tired, and no doubt would need more rest. It was really the wiser thing to get him some help. Seeing John and Balgair come in, he brightened up considerably and opened his mouth to speak.

There was a brief pause before confusion flooded his expression and he looked down at the tea again, not a word leaving his lips. Reaching for the note that John had left, he picked it up and studied the both of them... then at the note again, then the two of them. 

"I.. I know the two of you but... I'm sorry I can't really remember your names... which one of you is John?"

At least that meant he could still see well enough out of his other eye to read right?

  
  


"It's okay. I'm John, he's Balgair. You still know who you are? That's the most important for now." he asked, quite worried that the damage was more than just the eye, although that could be due to the tiredness. He sat on a chair in front of him, the same he had sat on during the operation.

  
  


Javier paused for a bit studying the both of them then grimaced. "Jam... Javier," he said after a while as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I... I remember we were..." he trailed off, grimacing visibly. "There was a desert."

  
  


"Rest for now, I'll tell you when you got some sleep." John answered, hoping the wound hadn't affected his memories too much and that he was just tired. He'd pray for that whenever he had the time, but awaited his reaction.

  
  


Balgair thanked Maisy before turning to see John. He said nothing, just gave a bit of a nod before entering the room with him. When he saw Javier he grimaced a bit at his condition. The man was better off than Balgair had expected, with them saying brain damage and all. "Ah'm glad ta see ye awake, Javier." He'd say, a light smile creeping across his lips, both sad and joyful.

  
  


Javier smiled some at Balgair. “Balgair,” he greeted, the name coming back to him. He looked at John and studied both their reactions... “And alive. Although it’s strange not to be able to use my other eye. Guess I really got damaged there huh? Can’t wait for the bandage to come off,” he said with a smile. Seems like More was coming back to him. “I don’t want to rest... I mean I should but it feels like I’ve been asleep for days.”

  
  


Balgair's smile widened, "Tat makes me feel better." Truthfully, he blamed himself for the injury. If he hadn't accepted the mission this wouldn't have happened.

  
  


Javier nodded his head. “I mean... we’re here... for our pilgrimage... I want to look around...” he said with a grin. 

“N-not yet y-you can’t” Hara shot back when he overheard Javier.

  
  


Balgair nods, "As soon as tey say ye can, Ah already hae a friend here, and Ah might be able ta convince her ta show us around." He praises for a moment as excitement washes over his expression. "Ah got lost earlier, tis place ees SO huge," he motions with his hands as he tries to describe its size. "Ah dunna know how long Ah was lost, but Ah found a balcony where ye can see te farmers house, Ah dunna knows how high up Ah was, but eet was dizzying!"

  
  


“Farmer’s house? And... this might be as big as some of the places in Orlais... but it might follow the structure of other fortresses...” Javier mused. See he wasn’t all that bad at the moment and he was smiling a little. Balgair knew how to cheer him up.

  
  


"Yes, you'll have to keep the bandage on for now." I'll explain it to you once you can get on your feet. thought John, not sharing the groups happiness yet. He let out a long sigh, then said.

"Have you been to the archive yet? It's huuuuuuuge! They got stuff about Tevinter, about the blights, even some ancient versions of the Chants of Light!"

  
  


Balgair looks to John, showing even more excitement now, "Aye, Ah hae. Te horns were amazing, and that armor was beautiful, something a hero from old wore, Ah jes dunna know which one... Tat was te first place Ah asked Maisy ta show me when she came up an talked ta me in te mess hall. "

  
  


"Garahel? Yes, a marvelous sight it must have been back then - Wardens on griffins. Too bad the Wardens had to sacrifice them in order to save Thedas." he answered, wanting to remind him they should pretend griffins don't exist anymore. Suddenly he realized Balgair had already gotten to know another person.

"Who's Maisy?" Sounded like a girl's name. Damn it Balgair, stop seducing every dwarf Warden there is!

  
  


Javier looked at the two of them. “I definitely want to see that... that’s amazing...” although he chuckled when Balgair said he had a friend and he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger boy. 

“So... is she pretty?” He teased. 

“Come on John, cheer up, it’s not like someone died. I’m alive.”

  
  


John was indeed not that happy looking, rather tired and content that it was over.

"Hopefully you are. You'll need some rest though - and so do I honestly."

His stomach ended the sentence by making loud noises. "What time is it even?"

  
  


One of the younger wardens would show up. “The captain asks that you sign in and such if it’s all good for the three of you,” he glanced over to Elise.

“Yes he can be moved to the visitors quarters, just need to pop in everyday for us to check on him,” the healer said.

“It’s not that far off. Had trouble finding you two since you just wandered off.”

  
  


Balgair blinked suddenly looking rather confused. "Wha are... were? Were griffins?" He seemed like he was chewing over the sentence... What is the correct word for an extinct animal? Grammar is hard...

He looks to Javier, chuckling, "Aye, she's a cute little mage." He looks to John, "Ah tink she said something aboot enjoying bird watching. Ah'm supposed ta met wit her later tis evening tough." 

  
  


When the other warden interrupted their musings he nods, moving over to Javier, since he was somehow full of energy, likely that amazing meal he had earlier. "Do ye need assistance walking, Javier?" He also looked to tdee warden and smiled dumbly, "Ah'm sorry. Ah tried ta find te training grounds an got a little... lost?" The statement ended as a question, on an odd note as if he was afraid of being reprimanded.

  
  


Javier brightened up at the idea of birds. Heck he had prattled on enough during their trip to the Anderfels for John and Balgair to develop slight knowledge on birds by now. 

“Ah yeah, try not to get lost here. It’s a little big,” the guard said.

Javier shrugged. “Haven’t tried yet... but,” he paused as he moved to get up to stand, and wobbled visibly. He wasn’t going to tip over but support definitely would help.

  
  


Balgair nods to the guard, "Ees eet eve! Ah didena know eef Ah was eve gonna find me way back, ten Ah ran into me friend. She brought me back here."

He quickly moves to grab one of Javier's arms and slip under it, pulling it over his own head while his other arm would wrap around the other man's waist so that he could support him. "Ah gotchye, Buddy. Let's go get signed een so tat we can get ye and John a bite ta eat."

  
  


The guard nodded his head and would lead them to the visitors quarters. The three of them would be given a room with 2 bunk beds. Though they had the whole room to themselves. Their names and rank were taken down for registration and such. And they were also given a single map to the Keep.

  
  


Balgair looks around the room before asking "Who wants wha bed?" He figured Twitter stuff might be delivered to them sometime in a bit. He helps Javier to a bed before looking to the other two, "Ah'm gonna go ta te mess hall and get ye two some food. Ah'll be back soon. Eef Ah run into Maisy Ah'll see eef she wants ta come meet ye."

  
  


He didn’t need to run into Maisy! She volunteered to deliver food for them! So soon they’d hear a knock!

  
  


Balgair blinks, before opening the door. "Oh, eet's you?" He grins wide, "Ah was jes talkin aboot ye." He steps to the side and motions for her to come in, "Please come in." He looks to the others, still grinning, "Javier, John, tis ees Maisy." He would close the door behind her, unless she protested of course, though he figured she might want to speak a bit privately, or at least be able to. He would then move to help her with handing the plates of food to the others.

  
  


John recognized the girl as "Griffin egg lady", and understood what Balgair had meant when he said he'd be able to make a friend in 5 minutes - they already knew her since yesterday. He silently took some food and began devouring it, only stopping halfways to drink some water. The quality didn't matter much to him, it was cooked, warm food and that already was enough to make him believe Weisshaupt was heaven, at least for Wardens.

  
  


The quality was better than what the Keep has, if only because of the ingredients. Nothing like John’s tavern though. 

Maisy stepped in, blushing furiously again as she glanced at Balgair. “Umm hello... I kind of was given this uh... so I guess I’m now your um... guide? Help? I’m not sure... and oh your friend he looks better.”

“I mean the other wardens insisted I take this um... um...” she could not bring herself to look at Balgair and was rapidly turning red.

  
  


John gave a suspicious look at Balgair, then to the girl before he chuckled.

"So it's that. Alright." He took a bite from the food, then asked her. 

"So, how are the Weisshaupt messenger ravens doing? Those I've seen are quite big." he asked, referring to the griffins but not wanting to say the word itself, as they might be spied on.

  
  


Balgair blinks at the look from John, then looks to Maisy and back to John before waiving his hands in front of himself, "Ah swear, Ah havena done anything untoward, or inappropriate to her." He chuckles a bit then looks to Maisy, "Well, Ah'm glad ye will be our guide then. Please, have a seat." He hopes John had chosen to, but doubted it, so therefore would sit next to which ever one she didn't. After they were seated he would speak to Maisy again, "Ah told Javier tat ye liked bird watching. He loves all sorts O' birds. 

Maisy would sit next to John, although John would probably notice she had a lot of trouble looking at Balgair. Even Javier could see it. 

"Oh they're all right," she said nervously. Javier brightened at the idea of ravens. He had... no clue. Admittedly for Javier, he was given porridge, which he slowly ate. It felt odd eating something again after god knows how long. Like they could feed him but not much went in. At least he was on the road to recovery. 

"We don't have many bird kinds here, the first blight killed a lot of things," Maisy said, and accidentally caught Balgair's eye and squeaked audibly.

  
  


John partly believed Balgair, partly not. Maisy was as red as a tomato right now, and that definitely was weird. Something must have happened between the two, but since they didn't want to tell about it he shrugged at Balgair's reply. "If you say so."

"Yeah, blights tend to kill lots of things. The Fifth one was no exception, with my hometown overrun and Lothering destroyed... Maybe not as much as the fourth one but still." he took another mouthful. "Who's the cook? The food is just perfect!"

  
  


Balgair blinks, "All Ah did was tell her she's cute." He continues eating, quickly, as he listens to the rest of the conversation. Her squeak would catch his attention, drawing his gaze, a smile crossing his lips again. Balgair looks back to John, then Maisy, listening to their conversation before speaking up, "Ye should come visit Ferelden sometime ten. We hae lots of birds ye could watch. Ah'm sure Javier could tell ye all aboot tem all too."

  
  


Javier looked extremely amused at it. "Say John maybe we should uh... go explore the Keep a bit while Balgair and Maisy clean up," he suggested.

Maisy was quiet, and she turned even more red when Balgair said she was cute.... she wouldnt be able to answer John on who the cook was.

  
  


"Certainly. You should get a look at the archives! Or maybe they have a kennel, it's been ages since I pet a mabari." he answered. It was embarrassing enough for her, better not continue the discussion right now.

  
  


Balgair blinks, confused for a moment before suddenly blushing himself, "Tat... umm... Ah mean..." He stammered now, despite how the trip here had gone for him. He looked to his plate before shoveling another mouthful of food into his mouth before saying something to make himself look like an ass.

  
  


Javier nodded his head. "Maybe you could tell me more on what I missed. I vaguely recall... people, but that part has been a blur." 

Seems he had gotten more energy after eating. Although that was just his mouth, and he had always been a motor mouth. 

Maisy just remained silent for a bit, spooning her food in. "Um..."

Javier glanced at John and sort of inclined his head a little indicating he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

  
  


To what John nodded very lightly.

"You'll need to walk a bit Javier. It can help with recovery." he said as he had finished his meal and approached him.

"Need a walking cane?" he asked as he was about to help him stand up.

  
  


Javier nodded his head. "I might... I'm hoping I can get back into good form then... I... I'm sorry if I've been a burden so far," he said, the last bit bitter.

  
  


Balgair shakes his head to Javier, "Ye havenna. Ah don't think so, anyway. Go see te archive, it'll definitely make ye feel better, an when ye come back, ah can tell ye aboot me duel wit John, unless he tells ye first, O' course. Eet was fun!" He chuckled before finishing off the last of his food, then looking to Maisy.

  
  


Maisy was seriously just ducking her head and focusing on her food, and she was as red as a tomato.

  
  


John gave Javier a warm smile. "You, a burden ? I'm sure you don't even weigh as much as my helmet, you lightweight rogue!" 

He paled instantly at the mention of the duel, ashamed of his defeat. "Yes. It was fun..." and led Javier out to the archive, making sure to be slow enough so he wouldn't struggle with the pace.

  
  


Balgair set there for a moment after the others left before gathering up the dishes that weren't in Maisy's hands. He looks to her, smiling a bit, "So, tell me aboot yerself, Maisy. Or, would ye like ta know sometin' aboot meself first?" He didn't want to get her naked and jump straight into bed, he didn't want what happened with Bryn to happen with Maisy.

  
  


Javier looked relieved at being reassured that, although he noticed the other paling. "So... did something happen during the duel?" he asked as he leaned on John for support as they walked.

Maisy would help with the dishes. "Um.... um.... I don't... know? I mean you're the first... person who's called me cute..."

  
  


Balgair blinks a bit, frowning, "Ye mean te lads, or lasses eef tat be ye or tere fancy, aren't following ye around?" Te expression of surprise on his face was genuine. Oh to be a naive farmboy.

  
  


Maisy blushed. "Yes... I kinda gave up hope.. but... um.... um...." she trailed off looking away. Such a mousy lass.

Javier would follow John, and was doing his best to try and be his perky self.

  
  


"The duel... Well, it was a duel with staffs only. Balgair beat me like he was the trained Warden and I took the hits in like I was some kind of untrained farmer, to tell you the truth. I'll need to train on melee combat, mages can't only rely on magic for fighting." he said as he brought him to the archives.

  
  


Javier looked amused at that... although his attention was taken away when he saw the archives. "This... this is marvellous. I mean... Wow," he said at a loss for words.

The younger warden leaned slightly more on John. The short walk had tired him out, though he still had enough energy. He just needed to rest a little. 

"Could we rest?" he asked tiredly.

"Don't worry, I'm not intending to make a marathon around the archives. Any topic interests you? I'll get you the materials." John said as he helped him sit down. He'd have to tell him about the eye and the Griffins at some point, but didn't for now. The man was only recovering.

  
  


Javier sat down and he looked about the place with one eye... then he looked down at the ground. 

"John... just how bad is it? I'm not stupid, you've been avoiding talking about my health, but I feel all right... but am I dying or something?" he asked quietly.

  
  


The question felt like being hit with a mace when relaxing on a calm summer day. He sat down, stared at the ground to avoid Javier's look.

"No... After the storm, we needed some time to get to a proper healer. Your wound had caused internal damage. We got a red mage who helped clean the wound and stop the bleeding... Then we got to Weisshaupt and had proper healing. But it was already too late..." he paused, Maker would it be that difficult to tell Turner the truth too?

"You lost one eye because of the healing. I'm sorry..." His voice trailed off, he didn't even want to look at him.

  
  


There was a pause as he took a while to digest the information. And then John realised why the wardens didnt tell Turner

"I... I suppose I... thank you," he said quietly. "I mean it could be worse right? I might be dead?" he said trying to smile, although it was easy to see that the news of losing an eye was causing him discomfort, but the reality of it had not sunk in that much yet.

  
  


"Yes." he simply said before hiding in the nearest book he could get. He read the same paragraph five times again before noticing, he wasn't even paying attention to the content.

  
  


Javier fell silent for a bit. "I'm... I'm sorry to make you feel uncomfortable about it...," he said quietly as his voice cracked a little. If John looked up, Javier was running his hand down the bandaged side, and a tear slid down the side of his face.

  
  


"No... I'm responsible. I should know better healing, I'm the one who casts fancy shit..." he didn't look, the sadness was already in the atmosphere and nearly palpable. He just focused on the book. A stupid copy of tales of old, without any practical use.

  
  


Javier moved to get up, relying on the bookshelves as he made his way over to the other warden to place a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's... its not your fault John," he said trying to comfort the other warden despite his state.

"You were sent to join us... we left without... any help."

  
  


"The whole point is I was the help... Sit down, you're gonna make your wounds worse." He removes the hand from his shoulder, and makes him sit.

  
  


Javier sat down, although it was easy to see that whatever burst of energy that had him before was gone. He had been weak after all, unable to eat much over the days, drinking water occasionally. 

"I'm sorry John," Javier said softly as he leaned against a shelf tiredly. "I... I don't blame you or Balgair for it. It just happens."

  
  


At this moment he decided he had enough. He had asked to go on a mission to Weisshaupt, not to heal others and become the official messenger whenever there was mourning and sadness. 

"I've got a good news for later. Get to work now, we're leaving in less than a week, and the Keeps archive is empty as hell!" he said as suddenly stood up to bring him a pile of documents on the tactic used through the different blights to kill an archdemon.

"You get the third and fourth Blight. I get the first and second. We'll compare the results in an hour." he said as he drowned the thoughts with work.

  
  


The sudden change in attitude stunned Javier but he just ran with it. "A... all right?" he said as he moved to help John. Despite his energy levels, the rogue soldiered through in writing down the information. He had a surpirisngly neat hand, although if John looked over, he was using short hand to write. So it would look illegible to the older warden.

  
  


John didn't say a word for the moment. The first Grey Wardens had been used in the first Blight, because the method was new and darkspawn weren't able to tell them apart from their own troops. As for the second Blight, the mages were organized in the first circles, and that meant victory. And there they were, having Knight-Enchanter Wardens yet unable to survive a goddamn sandstorm without losing an eye.

He wrote the results down quickly, and his writing was simply horrible, not short hand. For now he didn't look at Javier's work, too busy with his own.

  
  


It was all fun and games until someone loses an eye. Javier would get a decent amount of copying done until he just laid his head down for a bit then he was out like a light. Although he’d do it so quietly John might not notice, except when the rustling of papers stopped. He was still recovering and ill after all.

  
  


He noticed quite quickly. When working, every five minutes or so he'd look up, so when he realized that he put his cape around the man's head so the light wouldn't be a problem, then went back to work. He tried to estimate if Javier had been able to finish his part, and would if he hadn't.

Maisy blushed even more. “Oh... um... um...I should go, tidy this up and leave you and your friends be,” she said in a shy manner as she moved to take the plates to head out if she wasn’t stopped.

Balgair smiles, "Well, Ah dunna know what's wrong wit te people here, but Ah've gotta say something ees." He chuckles a bit. (I guess this might replace what I accidentally deleted)

When Maisy went to leave Balgair would frown, "Please, don't go." He spoke in a gentle tone, though didn't reach out for her hand this time, feeling that would be inappropriate. "Ah would like ta get ta know ye a bit." He looked a little hopeful, despite the frown. Though, at the moment he wanted somebody to talk to, he didn't mind much what they talked about, though he did want to know about her.

Maisy paused as he did so. “What do you want to know?” She asked nervously, looking away, but definitely willing to stay.

  
  


Balgair smiles a bit again, "Whatever ye wan't ta tell me. Aboot ye home, ye family? Why did ye become a Warden? Anytin', jes please dunna leave me here alone. Ah promise, Ah dunna wanna do anytin but talk."

  
  


Maisy looked at him. “Um... I grew up in the circle. When the mages and Templars started fighting I came here with a few of them. The wardens opened the doors to us. The mages are my family but.,. The wardens are mine now. I mean... it’s a place with people and rules. I like that,” she said as she sat down and shyly wiped a strand of hair behind her ear.

  
  


Balgair looks to her, suddenly feeling bad for the girl. Had she even known her parents. He nods, "Ah remember tat time. Eet was scary een me village. Ma, and Da, told us ta hide whenever mages or templars came ta te village." He looks around the rather spartan room, until his gaze rests on his bags, he looks down, realizing he's still wearing his chain hauberk(?). He looks to her again, "Wha de ye like ta do fer fun?" He wouldn't breach the subject of his current clothing just yet, afraid of her running away.

  
  


The girl looked at him. “What’s it like having parents?” She asked quietly. “Um... I just take care of the animals for fun... maybe... just look at other wardens...”

  
  


Balgair sighs a little at her question, "Growin' up Ah wanted to be anywhere else besides home. Me parents are kind, Ah guys, eef a bit strict. No doin' wha we were told earned us a beating from Da, but eet taught us ta listen. Tey wanted us ta be simple farmers, but Ah canna do tat." He frowns a bit, "but, bein' so far from home, tere's notin' Ah want more tan ta go home." He looks to her for a moment, before smiling, "Well, almost notin'."

He blinks at her last statement, "Lookin' at oter Wardens? Tey must be rather funny eef ye enjoy doing eet."

  
  


Maisy looked jealous at that, “Oh... but... but I can’t go with you, whose going to take care of Sable... and... and we just met...” she knew better than Disney princesses.

Balgair didn't realize he'd asked her to come with him. He frowns a bit before shaking his head, "Ah wouldena want ye ta leave yer friend, Ah know how important tey can be." He moves to sit by her, if she wasn't already sitting by him, then smiles, "Maybe ye can come to visit us tere sometime? Ah wouldena mind showing ye around tere. He would gently reach for her hand as he spoke.

Maisy allowed him to reach for her hand and smiled at him. Who knows what might happen but hey fade to black from there, with some music.

  
  
  


When John looked at Javier’s note, he’d note they were near and he was able to understand some of the short hand. Probably learned it isn’t he circle to take notes. Javier remained fast asleep.

He took the notes and managed to finish his part, then begun Javier's. His writing didn't improve much, but he somehow managed to get all the previous blights explained. The fourth Blight was a disaster, and simply the end of griffins, by the Wardens fault. The third was an example of cooperation between the nations, with the Wardens making sure all of Thedas sent their troops 

John looked at the time, worried that they'd have to leave soon if they wanted to have a full night of sleep. He looked at Javier, not knowing if the man was woken up or not, so he brought another book on his table: "Magic and Politics : A Brief Overview".

  
  
  


Javier would have sort of woken up, though he was still tired shuffling under the coat as he sat up. “I should probably just find a place to lie down... where are we again John?l

  
  
  


"We're in Weisshaupt. You remember what I told you earlier?" John asked as he finished a paragraph on Garahel.

  
  


Javier paused... and the pause went on for a bit longer than usual. “Right right... some... mission thing, and Balgair is... somewhere in our room. It’s coming back to me a little.... Oh.... right... yeah,” he said as his tone took on a somber note as his hand touched the bandage.

  
  


"Research on the blights and the winning strategy. That's where we stopped." he handed him the notes on the Third and Fourth, although his writing was not the best it should be readable.

"So, should we make a pause first or should we try and get a conclusion?

  
  


Javier stared at him... and the boy slowly pushed the papers back to John, while looking at him in the eyes with his remaining eye.

  
  


John stared back, but blinked. He then took a flask of elfroot tea out of his backpack and handed it to him. Not that it would grow the eye back, but it might help him feel a little better.

  
  


Javier would sip the tea quietly. “Thanks for not leaving me out there to die though... it probably would have been easier for the both of you.”

  
  


"It wouldn't. Not only the shame would have followed us for the rest of our lives but your mule easily took you on its back, there was no risk for us." he answered, before re-reading his notes quickly to make sure he hadn't forgotten something. After a few seconds he looked again at him, rest of the face still oriented towards the book, and said :

"You like it? It's elfroot tea, I've been messing with that plant since I'm a kid but it took me a long time to make anything really useful."

  
  


Javier stared at him for a bit, then he'd let out a slight laugh as he sipped the tea. "It's... all right," he said shaking his head at John with wry amusement.

  
  


John didn't laugh much, he thought he had mastered the recipe by now. Although serving tea surely wasn't the best way to get over what just happened. He thought about getting the results on the Blights done, but since Javier was tired and recovering, he decided not to.

"Hmm. Better when it's hot." he answered, studying the man's face for scars or anything that indicated previous battles or when he'd been recruited.

  
  


Well John could do the research. Javier knew he wasn't in a state to help him. 

"Most teas generally are... but you're bad at this talking thing aren't you?"

Well Javier surprisingly had not that many scars on his face. Nor would John have noticed much before. 

"We're probably going to get yelled at when we get back, either by the Commander or Skaldrin..."

  
  


"If you say so... Who's Skaldrin? And why would they, a sandstorm can't be dodged that easily." he answered, but knew he probably had some of the responsibility and would get a decent amount of blame once they'd be back.

"Think we should warn them by raven?"

  
  


Javier shrugged a little. "Skaldrin's the dwarf who... well I sort of have this father-son thing going on with him. Sort of took me under his wing when I joined the Inquisition and he's been a warden. Just kind of followed him. Helped me understand what it means to be more tough on things."

"....... I kind of want to warn them... but I kind of want to play a prank on them? I mean... its not every day I'd get a chance to shock them about the eye. I'm upset about it, I won't lie. It probably hasn't hit me yet. But I know that I don't want people's pity. Never did."

  
  


John nodded. He was now in double trouble, both an angry protective dwarf and an unhappy Commander would welcome them back. Javier's reaction surprised him, he hadn't thought the man would take it that easily, even if he hadn't thought about it for long.

"A prank on such matters? Well, you'll get the responsibility if I get deaf from their complaints!" he answered, though he thought it was better to still send another raven.

  
  


Javier wasn't sure either. "I... I don't know. I mean... I just should try to make light of it or just... mope around and cry and figure that my life as a fighter is over. I mean that's always an option."

  
  


"Is it an option? Like, what would that even bring you, and since when is the loss of an eye making melee impossible? It would have been worse if you had lost an arm or a leg - you hear countless stories of one eyed warriors, but fewer of one armed fighters." John answered. Well, he'd get the blame for letting him do this prank, but surely returning with a depressed Javier wasn't better.

"Mind sparing with me? By the time we return you should be able to surprise the Commander even further, he won't await a proposition for a first blood duel at such a time."

  
  


Javier sighed at John. "Well I don't know, I mean... I guess I should try... but," he trailed off uncertain. "I guess it should be good to try and spar."

He'd take out his blade and twirl it a little, then frowned as he moved it within his vision. The frown just increased.

  
  


John nodded. "You'll have to get used to it at first. To be honest I'd prefer to take a nap before we duel, but should we train with staffs on the training grounds?"

  
  


Javier nodded his head. "I guess... I'm not certain if its a good idea for me to.. but... I guess I need to know if I... need to... I dont know. Thik you could stand still and let me strike you while you defend?"

  
  


John agreed. "Alright, I still need to train defense so it would probably help. Last time I got into a duel I didn't parry much... And you know the outcome." he said, grinning a little on the end, he had to admit he had underestimated Balgair and that the boy was talented.

  
  


Javier stared at him. "Fair enough," he said as he moved a little and got up, taking a few steps forward. At least he was able to stand on his own, with the help of the shelves. "We should probably head back soon to check on Balgair."

  
  


John agreed. "Yes, and I can take a nap then. I don't want to fight you if I can't stand on my feet and fall asleep." He got up, gathered his notes on the blights and led the way.

  
  


Javier would have needed a bit of help in the later part of the walk. Just the short distance wore him out.

That being said, when John got to the door, he'd find it locked.. and when he unlocked the door, they'd see the two wardens lying on Balgair's bed, with their clothes lying on a pile on the floor, strewn all over. 

If they glanced at the bed, they'd be treated to both naked parties lying and cuddling next to each other. Like the good news was that the naughty bits were covered either by each other, or by the blanket. No questions on what happened here though.

  
  


John's reaction was pretty simple. He opened his mouth, shut it, blushed as he was interrupting this kind of stuff, took a step back, closed and locked the door again.

"So... We go to the kennels this time?..." he asked Javier

  
  


Javier looked at John. "I'm... kind of glad I only had to see it through one eye," he said trying to make light of the situation. "Should we? I mean... we're both tired."

  
  


"What's.. the worst that could happen? Mabari drooling on us if we fall asleep?" he was really embarrassed by what they had seen, so he hesitated on the words a little.

  
  


After the door was closed for a moment Balgair would step out, dressed in only his pants. "Ah'm sorry aboot tat. Ah hadn't intended fer tat to happen." He looks back to the door, "Ah tink she's getting dressed now." He looks to Javier, tilting his head s bit, "So, wha did John show ye?"

  
  


Javier shrugged a little. "Possibly, or someone asking questions we dont have answers to. Like why are we around herwe when we have a room to sleep in..."

And then Balgair steps out and said he didnt intend for anything to happen.

"Right... and mostly... paper... I lost an eye apparently... and you found a girlfriend."

  
  


"We didn't either Balgair... Now go get dressed before half the fortress spreads rumors." he said whilst observing his shoes as if they contained a mysterious message.

"Yeah. Still have to tell you something else Javier, but not now..."

  
  


Balgair taps his ear, hoping that, at least Javier might gleam that he didn't trust that there wouldn't be eavesdroppers, even with the door closed. "Ah'm aboot ta go ta bed. Ah'm no getting dressed. As ah said, Ah tink she's getting dressed. He smiles to Javier, "Aye, but Ah dunna know how well tat will work oot, since ah can't read or write."

  
  


Javier blinked. "All right," he said simply. "Yeahhhhh... all right um..."

Maisy showed up at the door, looking very shy, but satisfied as she leaned over to kiss Balgair on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she said before heading down the corridor.

  
  


Balgair smiles, "Sleep well tonight." After she kissed his cheek and turned to walk off Balgair reaches down to give her a solid slap on the behind. He watched her leave before motioning for the other two to step into the room with him.

A slight cough was all he did to signal he was uncomfortable, nevertheless John followed Balgair.

"I didn't tell him yet about them. I will tomorrow, for now we need to sleep."

He went to the weapon rack / closet / chest /whatever storage they had and put his greatsword in it.

  
  


Maisy gave a delighted squeak and Javier just looked ill. 

"Really Balgair?" Javier said before he sat down on his bed... one of the lower ones anyway... Then paused... and threw Balgair's sock at him before burying his face in the pillow.

  
  


Balgair shakes his head, add he closes the door behind them, locking it. He speaks in a low voice, "No, best ta wait until we leave. Ah dunna trust tat we're no being listened to. When Ah got lost, ah believe Ah stumbled across te officers mess hall. Tey were talking aboot ways ta increase their own political influence, an aboot how more political power could affect te next blight."

  
  


"They're not wrong though. The Wardens have only been a blessing for Thedas so far, saving it a great number of times from total destruction, so more power wouldn't be that much of a problem..." John answered, and in truth he agreed with them. If the Wardens were a powerful order that ruled a kingdom, they'd be much more prepared against blights and many lives would be saved, whilst the Wardens would get the reward that fits such deeds - wealth and glory.

"Well, I guess that's it for tonight. Good night Balgair." he said tiredly, and he read a book before falling asleep some thirty minutes later.

  
  


Well they'd sleep peacefully for the whole night! Other than the usual sounds of a fortress at night, it was quiet. Restful. Even good! Who knew life could permit them that?

Unless of course they had nightmares............ but that's another story. Javier would sleep later than both of them. Mostly because his body was recovering.

  
  


Balgair thought of the infighting for the political power the guns would grant, and how they wanted the other branches to have less power. Why would eavesdropping be outside the world of possibilities if they're trying to keep the other branches from having power.

Balgair crawled back into the bed he and Maisy had been in, quickly falling asleep.

  
  


John dreamt that night. He was back at Gwaren as a promoted Warden, the town was being rebuilt. Their house had been somehow spared by the destruction, and everyone was doing well. So well he didn't even wake up as he fell from his bed, making a loud sound as he hit the ground.

  
  


Balgair grunts a little, snorting lightly with his quiet snoring. He didn't seem fazed by John thudding on the floor.

  
  


Javier slept through the whole thing. Yep. Mostly cause he was exhausted. Recovery was a slow process for the man, although he still wasn’t sure what it’d mean to lose half his vision. It still felt strange to him.. but he’d just sleep through. Although he’d let out some slight whimpers in the night but nothing much and nothing that the others would hear.

Oh look the sun!

And morning noises around the keep.

What will our wardens do today?


	9. More talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fortress stuff and the wardens return home.

  
  
  


Balgair stretches a bit, yawning rather loudly as he woke. "Tank te maker fer beds," he'd say add he sat up. After a moment he looked around, blinking owlishly. Had yesterday happened? He looked at Javier, and frowned, Yes, eet had. BUT, that was a good thing, it meant that his friend had gotten treatment for his injuries, injuries that could have killed him otherwise. It also meant that the couple of hours he'd spent with Maisy likely weren't a hallucination. Who'd have expected such a quiet girl to have been so... Open. She was their guide too... SHE'S OUR GUIDE! Balgair was excited for a new day, however, first things first, he needs a bath.

He dressed quickly, and prepared a change of clothing, and grabbed a pen and paper, then froze for a moment... How did he convey that he was taking a bath. He thought for a minute before drawing a box, and then waves inside the box. Beside that box he drew another box, this one had a few bubbles on it. Last, he drew a stick figure in the box with waves, with small x's where the eyes should be. Tere, tat should do. He found a dagger, then placed it on the paper to hold it in place. If he hadn't woken the others yet he would slip out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as he could, which was nearly a slam, then locked it back and stopped somebody, asking where the baths were located.

Waking up on the stone cold floor was not an enjoyable experience, and John's back hurt as he woke up. For a few minutes, all he did was yawn and stretch in an attempt to get up and stay awake for more than five minutes, in which he succeeded.

He saw Balgairs note, thought at first that someone had been found assassinated in the baths with a dagger - thus the Xs replacing the eyes and the dagger on the paper - but once he saw Balgair wasn't sleeping in his bed, he got the real meaning.

A bath wouldn't hurt him either, but right now he was too lazy to get out of the room, and Javier was still sleeping. He decided he'd go when Balgair was back, so at least one of them was there when their one-eyed companion woke up.

So he took a book from his backpack. The Chants of Light actually, the more he read them the less priests could trick him he had figured.

  
  


Javier rolled about, and would wake soon, giving a groan. He'd sit up in panic, looking about trying to remember where he was. And he saw John and blinked. 

"John where are we?" he asked frowning a little. Good news at least he could remember his friend's name. Just that it hadn't clicked in his head yet.

There was a slight pause before his hand went up to the bandage. "Oh.. its not a dream," he said before lying back down.

  
  


"We're at the Weisshaupt fortress Javier." John answered as he turned the page.

He stared at him for a while, then said :

"No, life as a Warden is no dream. But at least it gives us the opportunity to better ourselves and the world a little."

  
  


Javier grumbled. "So it would seem... and no... no I don't mean that. I was dreaming that I had lost an eye," he said before turning his back on John as he curled up on the bed.

  
  


He perfectly knew what the man meant and was trying to make him look at the bigger picture and not concentrate on that, but Javier was apparently quite stubborn.

"I had a strange dream too. A Warden, the rogue kind with two daggers, was with me in the archives, and he accepted to spar with me on the training grounds and to train. Did I dream that?"

  
  


Javier wanted to eye him from the side but that was difficult. Javier was stubborn but not unnecessarily. He was keeping most of the emotional issues he had to himself. And that would manifest itself eventually. “No no... I just... Maker John just... leave me alone,” he said, interpreting the man’s words as teasing.

  
  


"Alright. You tell when you're ready." he answered, and returned, slightly disappointed, to his reading, the Canticle of Andraste. He hoped the man would be motivated soon, lying in bed not moving wasn't going to help him, but on the other hand Javier hadn't gotten the time to think on his own about the recent events for now.

He closed the book after not even a page and simply said : "I'm going to the training grounds. Balgair’s taking a bath."

If uninterrupted, he'd leave one of the keys in the room and leave in direction of the training grounds, occasionally asking Wardens for directions on the way

  
  


Balgair returned after maybe half an hour or so, dirty pants in hand. He would step back in, and move to tuck them away in one of his saddle bags. He sits down on his bed before looking to Javier. He remains quiet for a bit before finally speaking, his voice cracking, "Ah'm so sorry, Javier. Ah didena tink tis would happen, ta any O' us, when we left Vigils." He pauses for a moment, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes, "Eef Ah hadena taken te mission tis wouldena hae happened." He felt responsible for what happened, and likely would regardless of what was said to him.

  
  


John would find his way to the training grounds where the other wardens were sparring. There was a full on mage match going on between two of them, and nearly everyone else had stopped to watch. Mostly because it was extremely flashy and entertaining. One was Fade stepping through and seemed to be teleporting past walls of fire.

Javier on the other hand, remained silent as Balgair apologised. “I really want to blame someone, I really do Balgair, but it’s not your fault. Nor anyone’s and it’s just luck.”

From the tone of his voice he had been crying to himself.

  
  


Balgair shakes his head, "Eef ye do want ta blame somebody, ten eet might as well be me." He pauses as he moves to sit on the edge of Javier's bed. "John convinced a warden mage from Orlais tat we met on te way to heal ye as best he could. Their team leader and I spoke for a bit," he paused a bit, chuckling as he continues crying, "she was a very handsome lass at tat, and figured oot tat we were on te same mission." He pauses again for a little bit to restructure his thoughts, forcing himself to stop crying as he lowers his voice to little over a whisper as he leaned closer to the smaller man. "Based on te evidence O' te details given in te letter, we concluded tat eet was likely an ambush. Later tat morning John challenged me to a sparring match, Ah'm sure John gave ye te details aboot tat. After, two O' te Orlesian wardens, Dwarves, a broter and sister, she being O' te silent sisters, approached me. Te sister, Bryn, wanted to bed me. Ah rejected her at first, but fearing tat, eef tere was an ambush tey might no help us, so ah went ta apologize to her, an she pulled me eenta her tent. Ah tried ta keep a check on ye as often as Ah could. Ah'm sorry Ah didena do a better job."

  
  


Javier couldn't help but feel bitter about the whole thing, even if he did find Balgair defeating John quie hilarious. "Guess you've been having a good time with the ladies huh?" he said though he hugged his pillow tighter towards him. Like he knew it wasn't balgair's fault, or john's, but he had missed out a lot, and now he was crippled to a degree, and that ate at him.

  
  


Balgair sighs, "Ah jes... Ah didena want tere to be a reason tat te Orlesian Wardens wouldn't help us eef we needed eet." He looks at the floor now, chewing on his bottom lip as he thinks over the events. John wanted to tall him about the griffins, he wanted to tell Javier about the griffons, and right now, knowing how much that news would likely help Javier's mood.

After a moment he leans back over to Javier, and continues speaking softly, "When we got here we stopped at a local farm ta see eef he might help us oot, and take care of ye while we met wit te contact here." He looked to the door, making sure he couldn't see the shadows of anybody's feet coming under the door. He speaks a little softer, "Tat's where we met Maisy, she showed us a treasure tat was believed to be lost, we'll tell ye what tat ees later." He paused a bit again.

"After we left te meeting point we headed back ta te farmer's house. John had been asked ta find oot about te farmer's wife. Which we forgot ta get. I suggested returning ta get te information, and bringing ye wit us to recieving healing from teir healers." He frowns, "Ah'm sorry Ah didena tink aboot te healers before that.

  
  


Javier... honestly didn't know what to say. Because his thoughts weren't exactly good ones. In fact they were more of the kind that would get him condemned if he used it around chantry sisters. He totally missed the treasure part. Although if he did undetstand he would know better in why they had forgotten about his injuries. 

"Just... just leave me alone Balgair. You're not helping. John just made me do work... I just... I just want to be alone right now," he said not turning to look at the younger boy.

  
  


Balgair, nods before standing and moving to lay down on his own bed again, rolling over to face the wall as he hugged one of the pillows tight to his chest. Javier was in pain, both physically and emotionally, and Balgair knew that his own pain wouldn't measure up to what Javier was feeling. He became as quiet as possible as he just stared at the wall. He couldn't leave Javier by himself, even if that was what he wanted. He had already spent too much time not doing what he should have when it came to Javier.

  
  


Javier remained silent, although after a while, the silence was broken by the occasional sniffling. If Balgair glanced over, his body shook with quiet sobs.

  
  


After a few moments of Javier's sobs Balgair rolls over to look at the older Warden. After a moment he would move back over to take a seat on Javier's bed again, so that he was facing the other man. He places a hand on Javier's shoulder, though remains quiet as he does so. He wanted to Let Javier know that he was there for him, and there was nothing Javier needed to do in return.

  
  


John looked for a greatsword in the weapon rack. He then went to the first training dummy he could find, carefully avoiding the crowd around the duel. Fireballs and Fade shields, that's all - nothing to learn from that.

He attached the weapon on his back, and began warming up by running, then a couple of push-ups and squats, before he ended with another run. If uninterrupted he'd just begin training against the dummy.

  
  


Javier remained where he was, though he didn’t brush away Balgair’s hand. Though he’d reach up after a while in silent thanks. John would mostly be left to practice in silence. 

That was until there was a yell of “look out!” As a rogue fireball went in his direction.

9

The reflex he had as he turned and saw the fireball coming in his direction was to dive on the ground, hoping to dodge it, and to cast an Antispell Shield at the same time.

  
  


John's shield dissipated the fireball and there was a collective sigh from the audience when they realised he was a mage too. 

And then the yelling began as the senior warden reprimanded the mages, while one of them came over to John for an apology, citing you know how new recruits can get and such. Pft... They were just showing off.

  
  


"It's alright, they're still training. And it tested my reflexes, I can't complain about that." John was absolutely fine, so he saw no need for an excuse. Mages who aimed poorly generally weren't powerful, the fireball wouldn't have hurt him much even it had hit him.

He'd wait for the senior Wardens reaction.

  
  


The senior warden just nodded his head. "Fair enough," and left him alone before going back to berating the two mages. Although the mages had gotten the attention of a few others. With the show over, the other wardens resumed their training. One Rogue was busy dodging ice shards from a mage. A warrior was matching blow for blow with a mage and their staff.

  
  


And John resumed his training too, he'd try to spar with someone later. For now he focused on the strikes he landed on the dummy - this one was too slow, that one too weak, and he needed more or less an hour, at the end of which he was exhausted, to be able to do perfect (at least given his level of training) attacks each time.

Back at the bunks, Balgair pats Javier on the shoulder, "Would ye like fer me ta go get something fer ye ta eat, Javier?" His voice was still soft, though heavy with guilt and pain.

  
  


Javier turned a little to look at Balgair. “Yeah... I guess... I should probably. Try to get up too. Test how well I’m recovering. Probably stop by the infirmary for a check up... better than just... sitting here and crying I guess. Thanks Balgair.”

  
  


He nods, smiling gently, "Ye're welcome. Do ye need a bath too? Ah'm sure we're could convince some lovely lass here ta help ye wit tat." He tried to make the smaller man laugh as he moved to help him up. He hadn't had breakfast yet either, so this would give them both a chance to eat.

  
  


“Maker no Balgair. I don’t think I can stand the sight of myself yet, let alone a pretty lass,” he said with a smile as he leaned in balgair for some support, but the good news was that he was leaning less.

  
  


Balgair chuckles a bit as he places a hand on the smaller man's back to help support him. He lead him to the door, unlocking oot before opening it and leading Javier out before shutting and locking it back. He then, unless they were stopped, would lead the smaller man to the infirmary.

  
  


Their stay at the fortress would be fairly uneventful. Save maybe for Maisy kidnapping Balgair and a few more giggles sent his way. Javier would be given a clean bill of health after a few days and it would be time for them to go soon enough.

Farmer Turner would have their eggs safe, although the news of his wife's death devastated him. He had expected it but hearing it just made it final... and he got closure at least. In return, he'd give the wardens a wooden griffin that he had carved when she went to join.

The trip through the Anderfels was uneventful as well and all was good until they got back to the Keep. Roderick would be there to meet them actually, though his expression turned into a frown when he saw Javier's bandaged eye.

"Boys?" he asked questioningly frowning at the gate of the keep.

  
  


John appreciated the gesture, and gave them a list of the usual prices he had observed for the required alchemy ingredients Turner's son might need. It was the second time he was delivering such news, so he tried to make it a little better than with Javier, but still it was like something broke in him when he finished his sentence. 

He hated the trip back because of the heat, but as the others didn't complain much about it he shut his mouth and followed. As he arrived and saw the Commander waiting at the front gate, the return to reality was quite brutal. 

"We've got a bad and a good news. Which one do you want first?" John answered him, contemplating the stone wall right behind the Commander, as he knew this was the moment he'd get a well deserved blame.

  
  


Roderick glanced at Javier. "I got your message," he said waving the note. "Although... I think that might be best somewhere more private rather than the road... whichever other news."

  
  


"We will come to your office right after we're done unpacking." John said, and he'd head to the barracks if no contradictory order came before.

  
  


Rod paused as he studied both of them. "Just you and Balgair. Javier... go find Skaldrin... you two probably have a lot to talk about," he instructed the one eyed rogue, although he studied him in a worried manner. 

Javier nodded his head and left. He had been withdrawn and quiet for most of the journey... though he did his work as a guide. So at least his sense of direction still worked.

  
  


Balgair did hate to say good bye to Maisy when they left but it couldn't be helped.

He thanked Mr. Turner for his generosity, and gave the man a comforting hug. 

On the trip back he would try to describe the griffins to Javier, their size being the most impressive attribute to him. 

Balgair nods to Rod, "Ah'll leave me saddle bags een te stables fer te time being. An meet ye in ye Office, Commander." 

If dismissed to do so he would lead his mule over to the stables before saddling her, and setting the bags to the side, out of the way. Once he'd finished that he would go to the stable master, offering him a friendly smile and a handshake, "Ah'm sorry tat Ah dunna hae te time ta care for her properly, Te Commander's waiting fer me Een his office, else Ah'd geev her a good brush down. Can ye see ta eet tat she gets tat, fresh oats, an some water please?" If answered in the alternative he would make his way oot into the courtyard, then sprint the rest of the way to the commander's office.

  
  


"Yes sir,” John said.

He'd lead the horse to the stables and more or less abandon it there after quickly thanking the person in charge, to rush with his luggage to his part of the bunk, where he placed them in the chest, unorganized for now. He closed it, took the key and went to the commander's room quite slowly, as he carried a griffin egg crate and didn't want it to be broken. He even cast a fade shield around himself just to make sure no person who ran into him would make the crate fall and break.

  
  


Alvin would accept the mules. “No worries kid,” he said as he took them. “Just get me some ale.” He was a nice Ferelden anyway. He’d help John with his.

Roderick had some tea going, and some biscuits out for the two wardens when they came to see him. He gestured to the chairs. “Sit... and tell me what happened.”

  
  


Balgair agreed to Alvin's request before running off.

"Most O' te trip tere," he says as he takes a seat, "was rater uneventful. Ah saw a dragon one morning after we set up camp." He didn't know how relevant that bit of information was, but it had excited him when he saw it.

"A couple O' days or so after we entered te desert(I'm not exactly sure of the timeline so this is the player's guestimation) we saw a sandstorm coming at us, so we went ahead an set up camp. During the storm a rock flew eenta Javier's tent, and struck him een te head, damaging te supports for his tent as well. We couldena leave him tere, so we tied him eenta his saddle so tat he wouldena fall. Tat afternoon we saw anoter group O' travelers tat turned oot ta be Grey Wardens from Orlais, one O' tem was a mage so John rode ahead ta ask eef tey might be able ta help heal Javier. He said he would do what he could, so Ah lead Javier and his mule into their camp.

"After John, te mage named Asher, and a Dwarf lass named Bryn, who ees also a silent sister, took Javier eenta Asher's tent ta work on him teir leader, an Elf named Valenti began asking me questions aboot our trip. Ah was so worried aboot Javier tat Ah let slip that we were answering a summons fer help. She asked a few more questions before producing a copy O' te exact same letter Ah carry now. Fearing tat eet was a trap we decided ta travel togeter, an protect each oter.

"Tat morning, after tey had finished healing Javier and placed him een me tent, John asked me ta spar. He said he'd not use magic on me. Eet didena last long, but somehow Ah managed ta win. After tat, Bryn an her broter, Marin, came over ta me bedroll, Marin had ta translate fer his sister, an Ah feel very sorry fer te man. His sister was requesting tat Ah accompany her while we camped. Ah refused, at first, tough it seemed tat te rejection hurt her, an tat made me fear tat eef Ah didena make eet up ta her te oter wardens might no help us fight eef we need tem, so Ah went ta her tent ta apologize." He blushed a bit as he remembered the time with the Orlesian wardens.

"We came ta a farm jes before we made eet ta Weisshaupt, te farmer was Mr. Turner, an his son. His wife, Geraldine, died 10 years ago een her joining, but none O' te wardens tere had te heart ta tell him tay she'd died, so he asked us ta find oot aboot her fer him. He agreed ta take een Javier get us while we feed what we're needed ta at te fortress.

"We met wit a cute little warden," he blushes again as he thinks back to Maisy. "She told us tat tey were raisin Griffins, tat a few eggs were saved from te fourth blight, an tat tey wanted us ta take a few eggs back wit us. She said tat rose een command tere were fighting aboot keeping te griffins ta themselves fer te political power tat tey would get from it, or giving tem ta te oter branches. She told us tat jes giving us te eggs could be reason enough fer her ta be executed, Ah asked her what she tought would happen ta us eef we did take te eggs.

"Ah remembered tat ye said ye wanted ta remain neutral, an Ah took tat as an order. Ah pointed oot tat takin te eggs would be forcing your hand ta take a side. Tat ye would eiter be forced ta take te side O' tose wanting tem ta be left een te sole care O' Weisshaupt, an possibly execute us an return te eggs, or take te side O' tose wanting to spread tem among te oter branches. Ah angrily asked her eef she had thought eet trough, an asked eef tey had an ambush set up fer us. John was skeptical an rigged ta make a decision until we saw te griffins. She relented an took us ta see te griffins." Balgair looks to John, smiling widely, "Ye shoulda seen John's reaction when he first saw te griffins. Utter amazement, awe, and te purest joy Ah've seen een a very long time.

"John an Ah argued aboot wheter or no we should take te eggs. Ah said eet was forcing ye hand, and tat decision was ta be left ta ye, because we needed ta remain neutral. So, eef ye wish ta reward anybody fer bringing te eggs ten tat honor ees all John's. Our argument came to te point Ah was willing ta geeve him me weapon an return as his prisoner ta stop te argument. He refused ta accept tat, so Ah told him tat Ah would take none O' te reward fer te decision. Ah wouldena interfere wit his decision, so wheter good or bad, te reward ees all his.

"When we returned ta te farm te old man asked us eef were had learned aboot his wife. We had not... Ah suggested we go back an ask, tey told me eet was a bad idea, so Ah suggested tat we take Javier ta be healed. Valenti and Asher both said tat eet would be his best bet fer survival. Ah didena know how bad he was, an taking him ta be healed broke te order ye gave us ta remain unseen. An, eef ye must punish somebody fer us failing tat, ten Ah take full responsibility....

"When we got ta te gate John explained tat we were on a pilgrimage ta te home O' te Grey Wardens, an tat Javier had been injured. When tey worked on him tey went able ta save his eye, but said tat he wouldn't hae made eet much longer had we not brought him in ta tem.

"While tey healed him Ah made me way ta te mess hall ta find a bite ta eat, ten te girl tat showed us te griffins came up to me an questioned me aboot why we were in te fortress. We became very close, she and Ah, while we're we're tere. A couple O' days after tey said Javier was clear we left ta return, stopping by te farm ta five te farmer te closure he deserved, ab ta collect te eggs ta bring back wit us."

  
  


Rod was... really doing his best, not to grimace as Balgair launched into a long winded explanation of their entire trip. And he honestly got lost after a bit although he took a while to process the data... then he turned to John.

“So... did he miss anything out?”

  
  


As Balgair mentioned the griffins John's face had indeed illuminated, even with his tale of their argument. John was sure taking the Griffins was the best idea, he only could hope Maisy didn't suffer the consequences from that. 

"He forgot only one thing... The eggs are with us and fully safe. Did you receive the message I sent you by raven?" he asked as he opened one of the crates to show him the griffin egg. He'd carefully take it out of the crate, and place it on the Commanders desk.

  
  


Roderick held the letter up to John. “I did,” he said as he examined the eggs. They had brought four back. 

“Well we’ll have to figure how to care for them. That being said... you did good in choosing to bring back the eggs. Neutral or not though, we have to remain vigilant in the event the other wardens want to do anything to us. I rather have them than none... it’s also good that you remembered the orders Balgair, but I also trust my wardens enough to justify any decision they make if they run counter to them.”

“Considering Javier’s injury and what you described... The two of you did well in getting him help, and hopefully not getting detected. I didn’t even get a notice from them asking why I didn’t write in to inform them fo your visit. Guess they’re too busy,” 

And paperwork got lost in the huge fortress anyway.

“Could have written to me about Javier’s injury though,” he grumbled.

“But well done boys.”

  
  


"How to care for them? I asked for a copy of their research on griffins, as for the creatures possible use in combat I studied the previous blights. The journals and results of the studies are in my luggage for now, I'll make a copy 'and put it in the library. I can try and help with the Griffins if needed. " John answered, wanting to make sure the majestic beasts were treated well, as it was beneficial for both the Griffins and the Wardens if they managed to raise some. As Roderick mentioned Javier, he excused himself.

"Excuse us for that, we had quite a lot to deal with there. Javier also didn't want to alarm you with that, as he was busy recovering already and needed time to think about what had happened. "

  
  


Balgair added,"Ah also had a fear O' spies an eavesdroppers. Ah dunna know aboot te oters." Granted with the way people looked at him when he spoke, the eavesdroppers wouldn't have been able to learn much from him.

  
  


Rod nodded his head. “Well, I’ll put Javier on light duty for now until he’s... back to himself. I don’t think you need to worry about eavesdroppers Balgair,” he said kindly, though there was that slight snub on his accent.

“Think one of you boys can read... okay John you read the books, and see if you can get the place ready for the griffins when they hatch, and find others who would be suitable in handling them,” he said pausing when he remembered Balgair couldn’t read.

  
  


John understood that as a promotion. He'd have the honor of being in charge of the griffin raising, and could only hope he'd be worthy. He used to have a mabari before, but this had nothing to do with it. Since John wanted to make sure the Griffins were raised properly, he'd need perhaps an entire tower of the Keep dedicated to them - he already had the plan in his head, on the first floor a secondary kitchen to prepare their meals and pretend this tower was an usual one, on the second a library, which would have a section entirely dedicated to the Fourth Blight and thus could justify the presence of books on griffins, and finally on the third floor, the Griffins nest. They would not be accessible to anyone who didn't help raise them, as he had seen in Weisshaupt. Of course that only could work if the Commander agreed, so John asked :

"I'll do my best sir. Could a part of the Keep and its funding be invested in this activity? After all, griffins could be the key to new victories, from what I've read their fighting skills are great and shooting fireballs from above would totally devastate a horde. "

  
  


Balgair nodded, "Probably no, but eet's best ta err on te side O' caution."

When the subject of reading came up he frowned. He would have to find somebody to help him fix that, and soon. He knew nothing about the history of the griffins, nor did he know how to read to learn, or even learn to take care of them.

  
  


Roderick nodded his head. "Make a list of what you need, find a suitable area, and we'll start building it up... once we've gotten a few other things sorted out. Like stone."

  
  


"Stone? We need to find materials and masons?" John askede curiously.

If there was the need to, John would sign up for this.

Roderick nodded his head. "Yes. We can't just pull them out from thin air you know," he grumbled at the two of them. "Right so I'll entrust them to you.. and you entrust any angry letters to me."

Balgair nods, smiling as he stands, "One more ting, please, Ser Commander. Eef tere ees ta be a return trip ta Weisshaupt, eef we're available, an' John can be spared from te griffins, Ah would request tat we be included. Ah'll try ta learn ta read before ten, but Ah tink tere's a lot Ah could learn tere. An, John's passion fer te griffins might be useful eef tere are any debates, or official conversations aboot tem," he chewed his lip, knowing he hadn't said that right, and hoping that the Commander would understand what he meant.

  
  


Rod totally didn't understand what Balgair had said. He had tuned the boy out halfway through the entire tale, and had started daydreaming, and then now Balgair went on a ramble. He heard something about John, Griffins Weisshaupt.... and couldn't figure out the rest.

"Right, I'll see what I can do," he said as if he had understood every single word.

  
  


Balgair smiles, nodding. "Tank ye, Ser." He bows slightly to the older man before turning to leave. Unless stopped he would make his way oot to find something to eat.

  
  


Rod would stop John if the other tried to leave. "What did he say?" Although he waited until Balgair was out.

  
  


Luckily John had gotten used to the heavy accent with the time, and could more or less entirely understand him.

"He'd ask for the both of us to be included in any further missions involving Weisshaupt, since we already went there once and I have some of the knowledge on the griffins that could help in official discussions."

  
  


Roderick nodded his head. "Right right... all right sure." Although the two would get a letter soon anyway. With that he'd shoo John out of the room. And went to get a bottle of wine! This was a lot to take in and warranted a drink!

  
  



End file.
